Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth
by EtherealDemon
Summary: It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same. AU from 220 - The Last Day. Stand alone USG prequel.
1. inoculating before the inevitable

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** She thinks that maybe she's doing them more harm and causing them more pain than Katherine ever did... and for what; something she thought was love?

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** As per your request dear reader, here it is. Enjoy!

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**inoculating before the inevitable**

oOo

Her mouth is rapidly filling to the brim with his surprisingly warm and sweet tasting blood. It's nothing like the first time when he tasted bitter from their betrayal. She's responding on pure instinct; kicking, hitting and trying her damnedest to scream. She's frightened out of her mind. She can't fucking breath; he wont let her.

His perfect powder blue eyes suddenly flash electric blue as his gaze turns frantic. "I can't lose you." He hisses and she thinks she might just die on the spot from the pain and desperation he's emitting. If only he would just stop loving her so damned much; she doesn't deserve it.

Their eyes connect and it's as if he's letting her see straight into his soul and she hates him for it. It's so agonizingly beautiful that she can't fight him any more... and so with tears in her eyes she swallows a mouthful of him. It slides down her throat far too smoothly leaving a trail of desperation and something impossibly divine in its wake. It settles deep within her and suddenly she realizes that she didn't know what love _actually_ felt like before. She can still taste it on her tongue, his love for her, it's the most delicious thing she's ever tasted in her very short life.

He lets her go and she scrambles backwards. It's too much, they might all die and it's _too much_. "Get away from me." She wheezes holding up her hand in a pathetic attempt to stop him because she can also still _feel him_. He's everywhere, running rampantly through her veins with every tug of her heart... he's in there as well, fitting perfectly into the Damon shaped hole that's been there all along.

Remorse shines in his beautiful eyes and she can see that he's misunderstood, but she doesn't have the strength to correct him. She doesn't have the time either. His jaw tenses and his gaze hardens and she'd start crying if she already wasn't.

"What's going on?" Stefan's warm green eyes flash as he spots her blood smeared face and she knows what's going to happen next. She doesn't have the strength to stop that either.

They're at each others throats; literally. She vaguely realizes that it's her voice shouting at the two of them to stop, but she can still _feel him_ inside of her. **Loving her**. It's still too much. She's just seventeen and of course she had no clue what love really was.

She shrieks as she watches the older and constantly overlooked brother stake the younger that she **knows** he loves in the gut. She thinks that maybe she's doing them more harm and causing them more pain than Katherine ever did... and for what; something she thought was love?

Stefan's slumps to the floor clutching the jagged piece of wood protruding from his abdomen. She can see how broken the other is despite the thick layer of fury he's put up in front of it. She knows he can't take much more so she whispers... "Just go." … and he does. It's still too much.

She shushes the green eyed brother before wrapping both hands around the makeshift stake and pulling it lose. He's groaning and wheezing and she thinks they might just loose the fight if that's all it takes. Scolding herself mentally she helps him up and out of the room. **She's going to ****die**... and maybe she'll come back and it wont be so bad.

Depositing the mess of a boy on his bed she says. "I'll get you some blood." She turns and is almost out of the room when his voice stops her.

"Thank you. There's some rabbit blood in the freezer." He gurgles out and she's glad she isn't facing him. He can't protect her.

She doesn't scold herself for thinking that the supposed love of her life isn't trying hard enough to keep her alive as she descends the stairs. She's seventeen and scared beyond belief and it's not unfounded. **She ****is**** going to die**.

She wipes the remnants of _him_ from her swollen lips before she stops abruptly at the bottom of the stairs. One of them is doing **everything** to keep her alive even if that ends with her hating him... she thinks she might end up loving him for it instead, now that she knows what love really feels like.

"I'm afraid the elixir is of no use to you now." It's Elijah's smooth calm and collected voice that pulls her back into the moment. He looks genuinely sorry and it's a bit of a surprise to her. She did kill the guy after all.

She smiles apologetically at the handsome Original. "It's OK. He's just trying to keep me safe the only way he knows how." Wiping the tears form her cheeks she steps closer.

The faintest traces of an amused smile appear on his lips. "You're not cross with him for robbing you of your choice?" He asks looking like he already has the answer, but wanting her to have it as well.

She takes a single step forward and their toes almost touch. "I think..." She starts with a whisper afraid of saying the words out loud. "I think that I might be grateful for the gift he was attempting to give me." She worries her bottom lip between her perfectly straight white teeth. "I'm just not sure I ever wanted it."

He smiles then, a soft understanding smile. "My dear, you still have a choice." He waits while the weight of his words sink in. They terrify her, but not for the reason they should. His obsidian twin pools convey all the other unspoken choices she's had for some time now and they have nothing to do with dying. Perhaps Originals can read minds as well.

She nods slowly her gaze transfixed on her scuffed Chucks. "Is he here?" She asks knowing he'll know exactly who _he_ is.

He shakes his head knowingly, his eyes never leaving her face. She can feel them on her, she doesn't need to look up to know that he is. "No, but there is still time my dear."

She hears his intake of breath. For some reason he's hesitating on his next words so she lifts her eyes to meet his. "What?" She questions searching his façade for cracks she can peer through. There are none.

Narrowing his eyes he leans in the tiniest bit closer. "There is a way." He whispers so quietly that she thinks she might have imagined the words. She just blinks and waits for him to continue, worried that if she interrupts he might not say what's on his mind. "I can purge you of him."

"What do you mean?" It comes out in a breathy whisper. She barely recognizes her own voice and she's frightened stiff from the implications. She doesn't want _him _taken away from _her_... she can still feel him inside.

He takes her hands in his and gives them a reassuring squeeze. "I can clean your blood of his. It's painful, but it can be done."

She looks deeply into his eyes pleading for the truth. "Why would you do this for me? I killed you." Perhaps she shouldn't have reminded him of that fact, but she doesn't understand and her curiosity has gotten the better of her like it so often does.

His lips twist into a smirk that is hauntingly similar to the blue eyed vampires. "Who says I'm doing this for you?" The clear confusion on her face seems to amuse him further. "An eternity of guilt, my dear, would be far more painful."

Of course, she should have known. It surprises her that it's not until now that she sees the similarities. His façade is merely better perfected than the others. "Do it." She urges and she knows that he just saw the coin drop.

His fangs unsheathe, but there are no signs of blood-lust. He looks as human as herself; it's eerie. It's far more terrifying than any vampire she's seen before... and she's seen quite a few. He brings one of her wrists to his lips. "Ready?" He breathes against her skin and she simply nods.

His teeth piercing her flesh is far less painful than stabbing oneself in the gut, but it's in no way pleasant. It's when he draws the first sip of her that the excruciating pain begins and she's pretty sure she'll faint in a second or two. He quickly wraps an arm around her waist the moment her knees give out. She buries her face in the smooth fabric of his dark suit in an attempt to muffle her pain filled cries. An eternity of guilt, she reminds herself right before she slips into oblivion.

She blinks blearily up at the hovering figure in front of her. "Elijah?" Her head is spinning and she can't see straight, but somehow she just knows it's him.

A gentle hand pushes on her shoulder as she starts to sit up. "Stay still." He urges and she obliges closing her eyes and relaxing against the plush material supporting her back.

"Is it done?" She asks shakily trying to quell the sudden nausea rising to her head. She has no idea how long she's been out.

"It is." Replies his smooth voice just as someone enters the house throwing the door closed quite violently.

The loud thud hurts her ears and head, and she groans clutching at the sides of her head, tugging lightly at her hair in an attempt to distract herself from the sudden increase in pain.

Someone's crouching in front of her and she can feel the anxiety radiating from the person as their hands lightly skim over her. "_'Lena_, what's wrong?" The velvety voice soothes her ears and she blinks her eyes open, wincing slightly at the bright light.

His crystalline eyes are piercing into her; he's distraught. Her hands move to either side of his face of their own accord. "We're fine." She says and leans her head forward so that their foreheads lightly touch. "We're fine." She repeats and closes her eyes. She can still feel him inside and the immense relief that washes over her comes as a surprise. She doesn't want him gone from there... ever.

He pulls back searching her big brown eyes for something, she isn't sure just what he's looking for. "You... you forgive me?" She's never heard him sound this fragile and hopeful. It hurts her heart.

She smiles drowsily and swallows down what's left of the nausea. "I would have done the same." She admits, but she can see that he doesn't grasp the full extent of her statement. "I would have done the same **for you**." She thinks that given time he will eventually understand that, but not yet.

He smiles softly with relief shining in his beautiful eyes and he looks so much like the sweet boy he once must have been. His big hands reach up to cover her smaller ones and he closes his eyes briefly. "We're fine." He says echoing her previous statement.

"Drink this. It'll help to restore you." Elijah says holding out a glass of what looks like orange juice, but then he winks and she realizes what he's actually saying. He's not letting on to Damon and now she's pretty freaking sure he can read her mind.

She smiles and slips her hands from beneath Damon's to take the glass being offered to her. _"Thank you." _She thinks experimentally as she shoots the slightest of smirks Elijah's way.

He rewards her with an amused. "You're welcome."

Oddly enough it isn't frightening at all that he can hear her thoughts, although she wonders why things went the way that they went that nigh at the lake house. But she doesn't really need an answer to that so she just drinks the concoction he's brought her and says a silent prayer to whatever deity might care to listen. It actually doesn't taste that bad.

"Where's Jenna?" She asks once she's gulped down all of the potion. It's embarrassing that she only just now realized that her aunt is missing... oh, and Alaric as well.

His crystalline eyes go wide and flick up to meet the Originals obsidian ones.

"Safe." The Original answers monotonously. At the other twos startled appearances he smirks. "I had you're witch seal her, your brother, father and stepfather in and everyone else out of your house. They break far too easily."

He's keeping his deal with her and she's unbelievably thankful for that. "Caroline?" She questions because that's the only one left that is not a part of the plan and that he promised to keep safe.

The younger of the two vampires clears his throat uncomfortably still on his knees in front of her. "Barbie, Cujo and Ken are safe. I made sure of that."

OK, so Caroline wasn't the only one that she needed to be safe and somehow he knew even though she had forgotten. "Thank you." She says giving him a bright smile. "Oh, shit!" She exclaims suddenly remembering that her boyfriend is unconscious and bleeding upstairs. She's embarrassed to say the least. "Stefan; I fainted before I could get him blood." Both of the vampires disappear behind their façades so quickly that her head starts spinning again. She has no idea why.

The one crouching rises smoothly to his feet. "Better not keep _little brother _waiting." He says coldly. She feels nauseous again.

"I still feel kind of sick. He said there was rabbit blood in the freezer. Damon would you mind?" She says and there are sudden flashes of shock that run through both of their eyes. "I'll take it up to him." She assures. She doesn't want a repeat performance. "Don't." She pleads hearing the question long before he attempts to speak it. "It's too late now to do anything about." **She**** is going to die**.

The younger of the two undead men disappears in a blur and returns instantly holding a jar of frozen blood that disturbingly enough looks like some kind of jam. She can't help the curl of her upper lip. She won't be eating any red jams for some time... if she comes back to life that is.

The blue eyed vamp smirks and winks at her cheekily. "I promise the people blood is far more appetizing." Maybe she should just tell him. No, he has to have hope.

Instead she rolls her eyes at him and rises slowly to her feet. Gauging her equilibrium she takes a tentative step forward. "Just give it here." She chides far too lightly considering **she's going to die** **tonight**.

His smirk broadens to a full fledged grin as he hands over the cool jar. Had he not been pumped full of vervain she'd have asked Elijah to compel him to stay safe. She would take all his choices away if it would guarantee his safety. She can still feel him tucked safely into the hole in her heart made just for him and it makes her feel safe and protected... and loved. She _needs_ it now that she's experienced it.

She makes her way slowly up to Stefan's room only now just realizing that the night has fallen and the full moon is grazing the starlit night. It's almost time.

She rouses him calling out his name softly and he stirs. She hands him the cool jar of cranberry jam... err... rabbit blood. He gulps it down quickly not seeming to mind the frozen, or are they congealed, lumps and she tries her best to hide her returning nausea.

He catches on, but misunderstands. "I guess we've never really talked about it." He says and it occurs to her that it's strange that they never have. She has sort of talked about it with Damon, Rose, Lexi and even Katherine... not to mention just before with Elijah. Yet never with her undead boyfriend.

Tucking a stray strand of her dark tresses behind her ear she sighs heavily. "I guess it's because I could never picture it." She says honestly wondering for the first time if it's because of _who_ is with her in the picture. "I don't want that kind of forever." It's true, but there's this buzzing in the back of her mind. She just can't hear what the buzzing is quite yet.

"You still have a choice." He says sweetly apparently unable to disguise his own hopes and hurt feelings. She _really_ doesn't need this right now.

His statement only reminds her of what it had meant coming out of someone else's mouth; someone older and wiser. "I know." She replies simply, having made her choice earlier. "It's almost time." She says standing up not wanting to have this talk any more. An eternity of guilt; she reminds herself. She's made the right choice.

There's a blur of movement and a startled yelp. She's staring at Stefan's empty bed wondering what the hell just happened. "Elijah!" She shouts at the top of her lungs ambling down the stairs two and three at a time.

"Yes." He says sweetly standing very close and she stumbles into him.

She straightens up catching a glint of something mischievous in his eyes. Furrowing her brow she asks. "Did you?" She doesn't need to say more because he smirks that eerily familiar smirk.

"I did." He replies and she lets out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. "The witch sealed two of the cells in the basement at my request. She can be _awfully_ helpful." His head tilts to the side as she chuckles. "You're ride is here." He says right before there's a knock at the door.

"Thank you." She mouths not sure who's standing at the door and Elijah just nods before vanishing out of sight.

She swings the door open with an appropriately large flourish for the occasion. "Klaus." She greets the blond curtly stepping out of her safe haven.

oOo

Elijah watches her walk out and away with his brother as he has done so many times before with the other doppelgängers. Maybe he was wrong to force her warm brown eyes open to the options she has when she might not be coming back to choose between them.

He can't help but chuckle at himself. He's being ridiculous, she's coming back and he's made sure she wont be repeating Katarina's or any other doppelgänger's mistakes. This one will chose the other brother; the one who's truly meant for her.

He may have cheated a tad bit aiding, giving leverage to, the one he favours himself... to the one he relates to. He _so_ did enjoy the blue eyed boys antics and outbursts even though he ended up having to rattle him a bit to get him to do the right thing **faster**. There's no doubt in his mind that the outwardly impulsive baby vampire would have ended up saving all her friends. No, the boy isn't impulsive at all, he's quick and calculated... just like himself. It's such a wonderful trait, not to mention convenient and helpful. It's that particular combination that's given him the upper hand on innumerable occasions. The boy just needs more and better information to act on, maybe he should... _maybe_...

When all this is over... he's going right back to being who he used to be so very long ago. That _man _who did everything with utter intensity and let his feelings run rampant and wild. Hell, he might even let himself fall head over heels for some silly little human.

Shaking himself out of his musings Elijah makes his way out of the Salvatore Boardinghouse following the pull of the girls blood. Yes, he was very wrong about her. How very delightful... especially for the raven haired boy.

oOo

**AN:** There it is the very first instalment of Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth. I'm quite nervous about this one so be good and review... purdy pleas...


	2. sole survivor of the sacrificial sisters

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** She thinks that maybe she's doing them more harm and causing them more pain than Katherine ever did... and for what; something she thought was love?

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** Hello my lovelies here is the next chapter, it's a long one. I wanted to thank all of you that took the time to review... strange thing I just noticed almost all my fics are more often favourited than they are reviewed... I know; weird right?

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**sole survivor of the sacrificial sisters**

oOo

His smile is deceptively warm and it sends waves of chills down her spine. "Miss Elena." He says in a way that would make a stranger think they were old friends reuniting happily. The fact that the guy looks almost angelic is disturbing on so very many levels. Shit. The guy looked scarier in Alaric's body and frankly **that** is so frightening that she almost faints again.

She's quickly being hauled into the passenger side of an SUV. He hops into the drivers side whistling merrily. The guy is clearly a massive nut job. He starts the car and they're off. "Come on Elena lighten up. We're about to change the world." He says as if she should be happy that he's about to murder her in a brutal sacrificial ritual.

She snorts and rolls her eyes. "Don't expect the Nobel Peace Price any time soon." She says stupidly... then again what's he going to do? Kill her twice?

He chuckles and the sound is such a sweet one that she can't help but join in. Maybe she's a little bit crazy herself.

"My sweet little doppelgänger." He coos with a surprising amount of affection. "We'll have such fun until the time comes."

Her chuckles die quickly in her throat and she scowls at him as she crosses her arms over her chest. "Why did you have to ruin it by reminding me that I'm as good as dead?" It's odd how comfortable she is around this insane monster.

He shrugs his broad shoulders. "It was fun for me." He replies nonchalantly sending her a dazzling smirk.

Huffing indignantly she rolls her eyes. "Oh, come the fuck on. I have what? An hour of possible fun left and you have like... eternity. Give a girl a break." Somehow she manages to pull it off as playful and she's thankful for that. In reality she's depressed and terrified.

"An hour?" He questions with clear blue eyes sweetly gazing at her as he pulls in to a dirt road leading into the woods. "Sure, why not. We have an hour." He's clearly humouring her, but she doesn't give a flying fuck any more. She doesn't want to die. "So pick something fun then."

She scrunches up her nose cutely while contemplating what to do or say... or whatever. "Do you have any alcohol?" She asks hoping it will numb the tremors of fear coursing through her body.

"No, pick something else." His bright blue eyes glance at her pouting lips and he snickers quite adorably. This man can not be allowed to gain any more power than he already possesses. "We're here." He announces in a singsong.

She can't help but huff again at her own stupidity. "You lied." She says and he grins broadly at her like the cat that caught the canary. "Now you're just being petty, _that_ wasn't even properly evil."

He snickers again... and it's still disturbingly adorable.

Greta pulls her out of her seat and shoves her further into the woods. For some bewildering reason she confesses that she wasn't in any need of saving. Biiiatch. She's almost glad that neither of the Martin men are alive to hear her say that... just almost. They never should have killed Elijah in the first place.

Then she spots her, the pretty blondette slumped in the middle of a grassy clearing. "Andie!" She shouts setting off towards the heap of slim tanned limbs that don't seem to be laying in the right angles. She quickly drops to her knees and searches the smooth skin for a pulse, ignoring how uncomfortably cool it is to the touch.

"She's in transition." The nasty witch says looking impossibly pleased with herself.

Tears prickle her eyes and tumble down her cheeks as she pulls Andie's limp body into what looks like a more comfortable position. Cradling her head gingerly and laying it in her lap she proceeded to stroke Damon's beautiful girls silky hair. He's going to break. She cries not only for Andie's inevitable and permanent death, but also for Damon's loss.

She's not sure how long it's been, but it feels like hours before Andie's lids sluggishly flutter open. "Elena?" She questions sitting up and looking at the crying little girl she barely knows.

"I'm so sorry." She chokes out and she really is. The halfway undead girl had nothing to do with this whole bloody mess.

Greta walks up to them slicing a gash into her arm. Andie's head snaps towards her as soon as the smell hits her nose and she launches herself at the bi... witch.

She knows it's wrong, but she still smirks as Damon's girl rips brutally into the witches arm. Tearing skin and flesh into an ugly large gaping wound. Unfortunately Greta catches her bearings and gives Andie multiple aneurysms until she crumples in a screeching pile at her feet. She's sure their blue eyed boy would be proud; she is.

As soon as Greta stumbles away Klaus saunters into the clearing with a writhing Jules tossed over his shoulder. The fucker is still whistling. He tosses her unceremoniously to the ground and instantly rings of fire ignite and each of them is surrounded and separated from the other two.

"Ladies, welcome." He says giving a small bow seeming like the perfect host.

Jules mumbles something about not wanting Tyler to be alone and she doesn't want to care. The woman tried to murder Damon, take _him_ away from _her_, she took Rose way from them. But she loves Tyler like a cousin she never quite understood so instead she says. "He wont be alone. Caroline will take care of him." She knows it. She may choose to close her eyes at times, but that doesn't make her blind.

Jules smiles bitter-sweetly and closes her eyes. "Good." She breathes and then she's writhing in pain again. Sweat dripping as the crackle of her shifting and breaking bones echo through the night.

She has to avert her eyes from the painful display and her eyes meet with a pair of blood filled ones.

The woman sitting in front of her is a horrific beauty. The intricate web of protruding veins and blood filled whites only seem to enhance her beauty giving her an unearthly air. Even the blood smearing her lips and running down her chin and neck do nothing to flaw her.

Andie winks conspiratorially before grinning and flashing her razor sharp teeth. "Don't worry cutie. I know _exactly_ what's going on." She chuckles tipping her head back and staring up a the sky. "He told me everything. I know what to expect." _He_ obviously told her about the humanity switch.

She furrows her brow in confusion... and something else she's not sure she wants to acknowledge. Not yet. "Damon told you everything?" She questions and her voice ends in some kind of embarrassing squeak.

"Everything." Andie says apparently knowing far more than she herself knows. She tips her head back down and gazes curiously at the doe eyed teenager. "I don't get it, but if you get out of here promise me to be good to him. Make sure to take care of him." Maybe the switch isn't fully flipped.

She nods sharply sitting up straighter and meeting the noob vampires gaze steadily. "Promise me the same. Promise me that you'll take care of Damon if you get out of here and I don't." She watches as a pleased smirk slides over Andie's flawless features.

"Oh, I will. Such a pity that you never told him." They don't have time to say more; to elaborate.

Klaus saunters towards them tsking. "Nonsense my lovelies. You're **all** dying tonight. No need for empty promises." He snatches the unconscious Jules out of her ring of fire and proceeds to rip her heart clean out of her chest. She's seen it so many times now that she doesn't even flinch as the spray from one of her arteries mists her face. Jaded doesn't even begin to describe her.

Andie hops to her feet looking very much the fierce and deadly vampire she is. She's hunched and ready to strike as she kicks of her expensive heels and pins the blond Original with a fiery glare.

Klaus chuckles looking far to pleased with his selection. He rubs his hands together and lets out an expectant purr of delight.

The second the fire drops Andie's off in a blur and within the blink of an eye she's sunken her fangs into the witches neck making her drop Jules' heart.

The sinister chuckle rising from the back of her own throat isn't one she recognizes. The truth is; she wishes she was as fierce as Damon's girl... maybe then she would deserve his love.

Klaus seems amused by Andie's antics as he takes his time to pry her off of the yelping witch. "I should have brought a spare." He mutters pinning her hands above her head with one hand. Right before his hand plunges into her chest she turns her head and winks cheekily still grinning with with bloodstained teeth. She should have taken the time to get to know her better.

The display gives her the strength to put up her own façade. She swipes her dark curtain of hair over one shoulder looking him dead in the eye as he approaches... she even fucking whistles earning herself a hearty laugh from the malicious hybrid. She isn't fighting, but she isn't either going down like a fragile trembling victim. This is **her** choice; **her** way. It's something the old Elena; the _real_ Elena would have done. She isn't having a blah faze any more.

When he breaks through her skin he pulls her tightly to him; crushing her up against him. She can hear him moan and feel him harden against her. She successfully pretends that she isn't affected by any of it... that she isn't begging for this nightmare to be over. He takes his time emptying her of every single drop. As it turns out, dying this way isn't particularly painful... it's kind of _nice_.

Her head is pounding and and it feels like her veins are filled with liquid fire. She groans and her fingers convulse and clench around silky fabric. "Ah, you're awake." A familiar voice that she can't quite place says.

"No." She moans miserably as the pounding in her head increases. "It hurts." She whines helplessly hoping that whoever the voice belongs to can help her; will help her.

Something soft, warm and wet is being gingerly pressed against her lips. "Drink up, my dear. We have very little time." Whoever this is, she trusts him.

She opens her mouth and lets the sweet syrupy liquid trickle into her mouth swallowing once before suckling gently on the source.

"That's it. Almost done." The voice coos making everything seem warm and fuzzy; safe.

The fire in her veins subsided quickly with each pull of her lips as does the pounding in her head. Once her head feels clear she opens her eyes to see Elijah's serene face above hers. She takes a final pull and swallows before moving his wrist from her mouth. "Thank you." She says and she really is. **She's ****not**** dead**.

"You OK?" She questions wondering if he'll ever get over killing his own brother.

His eyes dart to the side and he averts his gaze. "I couldn't." His twin pools of obsidian dart back to lock with hers. "He has them somewhere safe." He confesses and he doesn't need to explain anything else. She gets it.

She takes his hands in hers noting that the wound on his wrist has already knitted. "Be careful. Believe it or not; I don't want you dead." His eyes dance with amusement as she gives him a small smile.

"_I was wrong about you."_ It rings loud and clear in her mind and she giggles involuntarily at the sensation in her head... it tickles.

She slides her arms around his neck and squeezes tightly. "Be safe Elijah." She wants to tell him to come back to them, but she doesn't knowing he already knows.

He smirks and nods. "I'm sure our paths will cross again." And then he's gone.

She looks around the clearing. The faint scent of blood and magic lingers in the air. She glances around spotting both of her sacrificial sisters in the grass as well and Bonnie curled up sleeping soundly in the shade of a leafy tree. She tiptoes over to her sleeping friend, easily finding her phone without rousing the sleeping witch.

She scrolls through the contacts after noting that Bonnie's called her brother only a half an hour ago. She's not as surprised as she would have been a week ago finding _his_ number on her phone.

"_**Hello?"**_ A raspy voice questions. He seems to be quite out of it, maybe she should have asked Elijah exactly what he did to her boys.

"Can you come get us?" She asks hopefully chewing on her bottom lip.

There is a brief silence. _**"Elena?"**_ His voice is still raspy, but it's gained some of it's velvety quality back.

She swallows thickly. "It's me. I'm not..." Her gaze falls on the once beautiful girl quickly turning to dust as the sun begins to rise on the horizon. They need hope. "I'm not dead." She says lamely. "But we need shovels." She finishes wishing she weren't the one who'd have to break the news that yet another of his girlfriends has died because of her.

She hears his sigh of relief and hates that she'll have to take it away from him... later. _**"Fuck. Where are you Elena?"**_

She smiles sadly remembering her promise. She'll take care of him. "We're in the woods. I can hear the falls in the background, but I'm not really sure."

"_**I'll find you."**_ He says and she can still feel him there in her veins and heart. Fitting perfectly where he was always meant to be.

Once she's off the phone she tries to find something she can gather the once gorgeous reporters ashes in. She deserves a proper grave and not to just be scattered in the wind. Oddly enough she finds a rusty bucket at the edge of the clearing. She has no other choice but to gather the quickly disappearing remains with her hands. She doesn't actually mind it much. Humming softly she scoops handful after handful into the bucket. She'll be good to him.

She's almost done when she hears her name being shouted. It's not the voice she expected to hear. "I'm over here." She shouts back and doubles the speed at which she's scooping up Andie's remains.

Just as she stands up after depositing the last handful and reluctantly wiping her hands on her jeans, she's being embraced quite painfully. She pushes hard on his shoulders as she tries futilely to draw a breath.

"Sorry." He says letting go of her and flashing his green eyes sheepishly in her direction.

Drawing a deep breath she steps back, needing more space... of every kind. "I actually **still** need to breathe." She says searching behind him for the other brother. "Where's Damon?" She finally asks when she can't see him anywhere.

Stefan's features harden and she can see the faint traces of dark veins beneath his pale skin.

Sighing heavily she rolls her eyes. She so doesn't need this right now. "Don't you dare." She says quietly, it's been a long time since she's heard that hard threatening tone in her own voice. He sure as hell hasn't heard it before. "There's a reason I called your brother to come get us and not you."

He looks absolutely startled and a bit frightened, which is ridiculous. She's not much more than human.

Just then she spots an amused Damon swaggering out of the woods resting a shovel on his broad shoulders. He's heard them. The tears are instantly back and she moves around the younger brother to meet the other.

He stops dead in his tracks as soon as he sees the state of her. "_'Lena_?" He questions dropping the shovel on the grass, never letting his perfectly blue eyes avert from hers. She's about to break him.

The tears tumble down her cheeks and she steps closer reaching for his hands. "I have to tell you something." She's just stalling and she knows it. She entwines her fingers with his and she can see that he knows it's something really bad. "Andie." Is all she manages to say before her voice breaks and she shamelessly throws herself into his arms. Drawing him close and burying her face in the nook of his neck.

He gently tries to push her away, probably to look into her eyes and search them the way he always does. She wont let him. "Tell me." He whispers giving in and pulling her even closer.

She swallows thickly before she speaks. "You would have been so proud. She tried to save me." Her voice is muffled, but she knows he can still hear her. "She was magnificent and he just killed her." His arms loosen the tiniest bit and she knows he's breaking. She can _feel_ him breaking. "I'm so sorry." She'll tell him **all**of it when he's ready. She tightens her grip on him and weeps silently into his shoulder and he lets her. Eventually his arms tighten back around her and she thinks that maybe she just might be able to hold him together like she promised.

"What's going on?" It's Bonnie's drowsy voice that forces them back.

She reluctantly untangles from _his_ embrace, giving him a last squeeze before she steps back from him and faces the other two standing in the clearing. She can't do this. It's _too_ _much_... so she walks back over to the bucket of her Andie... yes, she is hers now too... and picks it gingerly up hugging it tightly to her, careful not to spill any of her precious goods. She slowly returns to his side.

"I tried to get as much as I could so that we can bury her somewhere nice." She says sniffling slightly. "Jules is over there." She nods at the pile of decomposing wolf girl. "Stefan could you..." She says pushing the shovel towards him with the toe of her shoe.

Stefan nods in understanding as he walks closer to them. "I'm sorry brother." He says as he reaches his stone faced brother and gives his arm a reassuring squeeze. "The three of you should head home. I'll take care of this." He says and she's so thankful that Stefan can be good to his brother when it's needed. Right now, it's really needed.

She smiles in thanks before turning on her heel and following the two others out of the clearing. It's times like these that made her think that what she felt for him was love. There's a painful twinge at the thought now that she knows how it's supposed to feel. Forever without **that **is just too long.

oOo

As she walks with them to his car the hazel eyed witch watches her friends curiously, not that she's likely to ever admit that to him, but yes, he is her friend too... he has been for a while. Elena can't seem to be able to keep her hands off him; like she needs to touch him in order to keep calm or something. It's that _or something_ that she just can't put her finger on and Damon is just too broken to notice.

She's never seen him this way before. It's like he's all out of juice, not that he's some vacant shell going around on autopilot. No, he's _hurt_ and _grieving_. She'd lean forward and hug him if she weren't so afraid of breaking him completely.

Yet being as distraught as he is he manages to find a pack of tissues and offer them up before he drives them home. **He's taking care of them**. They all sit silently while the two girls wipe off the blood and tears staining their skin and he just drives. Briefly she wonders if he's always been like this... was she just to blinded by... she doesn't know what, but she knows she has a tendency for emotional blindness and she's been so angry with the glacial eyed vampire for far too long. It's time to let all that crap go...

How did they all manage to forget Andie?

Then again she had shamefully enough forgotten all about Matt, Tyler and her other best friend who would all be dead if **he** hadn't remembered for them. She'll have to hope that NO ONE EVER FINDS OUT. She'll thank him later for that though; when he'll actually hear it. He certainly deserves all the praise he gets... secretly she was very relieved when Stefan snitched and told her that his _evil brother_ had force-fed her BFF his blood. At least she would be back... hell, she's sitting right next to him **not dead**.

Yepp, they _all_ owe him a big ass thank you. Perhaps letting him know that he has more friends than he thinks wouldn't be the worst thing in the world.

oOo

**AN:** I'd love to know what you all thought of my murdering Andie and breaking Damon into tinie tiny little pieces yet again... how about my pro-Damon Bonnie. Thoughts? Opinions?


	3. ashes in the aftermath

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** Lots of Delena in this one so I hope you enjoy and decide to leave a review. I want to tell all of you that have reviewed, favourited and alerted that I'm really thankful and overjoyed that you have... it really does mean the world to me... it also make me squeal in the most embarrassing fangirl way possible.

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**ashes in the aftermath**

oOo

They trio sits silently the entire ride to the Bennett house. Bonnie only gives her a firm squeeze on the shoulder and shoots a grateful nod Damon's way before she exits the car and heads to her door.

He doesn't drive off as the witch disappears into her home. "Why is it that I woke up in the cellar _after_ the sacrifice?" His voice is disturbingly emotionless and he isn't looking at her... or anything at all. She promised.

"Elijah put you there." She says simply, but at the sharp glare he shoots her she sighs tiredly. "I may have inadvertently asked him to keep you safe against your will." She did sort of tell him so herself earlier... yesterday. "I told you I would do the same."

His powder blue eyes widen and his jaw tenses. "You said we were fine." He forces out through his clenched teeth in some sort of challenge. She isn't sure what it is, but she's determined to keep him together; to take care of him.

She smiles softly ignoring his anger completely. "We are. Can't you hear my heartbeat?" She asks cautious of every word spilling out of her mouth knowing that she's standing in the middle of a verbal minefield.

He narrows his eyes suspiciously at her and she raises one of her slender wrists towards his ear. She waits patiently while he listens to her thumping pulse, searching his face for any hints. "How?" Is all he says.

"Elijah." Is all she replies seeing his understanding clearly in his glacial eyes. She thinks she feels a bit of Elijah running through her veins as well, there's a sort of warm homey feeling that's settled inside. She can actually tell the difference between the two if she lets herself. She looks down into the ash filled bucket in her lap and tightens her hold on it. "Can we go home now?" She asks too tired to do much else.

He's obviously still furious and maybe a bit hurt by her as he starts the car without acknowledging her. He takes the first right heading for the Gilbert residence, but that wasn't actually the home she'd been meaning. She touches his forearm lightly. "No, I want to go _home_." She says forcing him to understand.

With a furrowed brow he makes the next left changing their course and heading towards the Boardinghouse and she relaxes back into her seat. She shifts the bucket in her arms to better secure it before she lets her lids slide shut. She's so unbearably tired.

She wakes up to him hovering over her and unbuckling her seatbelt. She quickly closes her eyes again and forces herself to breath evenly, doing her best to pretend that she's still fast asleep. She isn't quite sure why she does it, maybe she just wants him to know that he's needed. _She _needs _him_. It's selfish and she knows it. Hopefully he'll indulge her if he should realize that she's actually awake.

He scoops her up into his arms gingerly and she allows herself to melt into him as she holds onto Andie for dear life. She can smell the faint remnants of the vervain and dirt floors from the cellar he was stuck in, but there's also the familiar scent of his cologne and leather jacket... most importantly there's the unmistakable fragrance that is purely _him_ and it tickles the back of her mind, reminding her of the yet to be understood buzzing there. She'll deal with that later. Right now she's just going to enjoy the warmth tingling throughout her body as he cradles her in his safe arms.

Once they're inside and he's almost made it to Stefan's door she lets her lids flutter open. "Not there." She says effectively stopping him in his tracks. She isn't sure why she stops him, but something just doesn't feel right.

He peers down at her curiously, like he for once doesn't actually understand what she's saying. He always does otherwise; she kind of likes him like this. "Then where?" He asks softly and she thinks he knew she was just faking; she kind of likes him this way too.

She hugs the bucket to herself tightly; she gave her courage and tried to save her. "With Andie." She says in a small voice and she can feel tears burning behind her lids as she slides her gaze up to meet his.

He looks torn and she can feel the muscles in his arms twitch, but he doesn't put her down. "I..." He starts, but trails of letting out a resigned sigh. His eyes dart into the distance and she thinks he's evaluating the different rooms in his mind. She just wants to stay with Andie... and _him_.

"Your room... if it's OK." She says so quietly that she knows it's hard for even his overly receptive ears to hear.

He stiffens considerably and looks down at her with wide impossibly blue eyes. "What?" Maybe she's making it too hard for him... maybe he doesn't want to have to share Andie with her.

She looks away sheepishly; she can't help how selfish she is with him. "I'm sorry. You probably want to be alone with her. I... any other room will do." She mutters in embarrassment realizing that with the return of the real Elena **all** her characteristics have returned... even the self-centredness.

"I just didn't hear you." He says in the form of a question as if he's asking if the lie will do; they both know he heard her.

Smiling softly she lifts her big brown eyes back up to meet his crystalline blue. "OK." She says and they both sweep the previous tension under the rug as he turns back with her still cradled in his strong arms and heads towards his wing of the house.

They're both lying on his bed turned towards each other with the bucket of their Andie in between them. He's letting her share a little bit of his amazing girl with him. She's grateful that he's making the promise to her so easy to keep.

"She almost managed to take out Greta." She says smiling sadly as her eyes fill with sorrow seeing the broken look in his eyes. "She was so fierce and beautiful. You would have been so proud. **I** was really proud and she helped me to not be afraid."

Her tears spill over as soon as his do; he never cries and it's painful to experience. "Tell me what happened... all of it." He pleads brokenly. She **will** take good care of him.

She nods and proceeds to tell him all of it in a hushed voice, afraid to break the fragile atmosphere around them. She tells him how she found her, what she said and did. She tells him how magnificent she was. She tells him _everything_ **except** their shared promises, that is hers and Andie's alone. She doesn't want him to ever think that she's there for him because of a promise; she would be there no matter what. Instead she tells him how much Andie cared for him because that is after all what the promises came down to... both of them care deeply about the damaged blue eyed boy, flaws and all.

When she stops talking they both just stay silent gazing vacantly into nothingness as their minds both drift. I doesn't take long before sleep claims them both.

Despite being in a dream, she knows it's not. It's real and he's sitting on her windowsill commenting on her pyjamas. He has her necklace dangling from his pale sculpted hands. What he's saying is so profound and it has such a large emotional impact on her that she simply can't get her vocal cords to function correctly. The hole in her heart shifts and reshapes itself to fit him perfectly, just waiting for him to step inside. He never does and he takes it away from her; takes away the knowledge of what shape the hole in her heart has taken. He removes himself from the threshold of her heart, never daring to take the final step inside.

"Elena." He sounds worried as he shakes her awake.

She opens her eyes to look up at him, but she can't see through the haze of hot tears streaming from her eyes and down her full cheeks. She wants to slap him and yell and curse. She wants to hate him for taking that precious memory away from her. She knows that that's what he did. She knows that what she just saw already happened; she can _feel _it. BUT she can also feel _him_ coursing through her veins and tucked away securely where he didn't dare step inside. He made it there anyway; it's where he belongs.

He pulls her into his arms and wipes away the tears staining her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs. "Shh... it's OK _'Lena_. I've got you. It's OK." He murmurs into her silky hair as he rocks her slowly in his arms where she feels so safe.

"What's wrong?" Stefan is suddenly standing by the side of the bed and she feels the other brothers arms tighten around her possessively. She **is** worse than Katherine.

"She's fine. Just a nightmare." He murmurs into her tresses still rocking her soothingly back and forth in his arms.

Her sobs finally subside and she sniffles pathetically letting her boyfriends brother sooth her. She can't deal with this just yet so she doesn't. "Klaus isn't dead." She states quietly and waits for the shit storm to hit and hide all other evidence.

Stefan pulls on her arm and forces her to face him. The whites surrounding his emerald irises bare hints of accumulating red and she involuntarily presses herself further into Damon's solid chest, desperate for the comfort and safety she knows is there. "What?" He spits in a way that makes her flinch and try to pull her arm out of his iron grip.

"You're hurting me." She hisses angrily back still trying to yank her arm out of his clenched grip. She can feel the bruises start to form on her arm and it only makes her angrier. "Let go of me!" She shrieks right before a pale hand darts out from behind her and grabs Stefan's wrist.

"Stefan control yourself." Damon says calmly, but Stefan doesn't let go instead he just glares back at his brother. There's the sickening sound of bone being slowly crushed as Damon's grip on his little brothers wrist tightens. "Let go." He warns still in that calm velvety voice of his.

Growling from somewhere deep in his chest he finally releases her arm. "Talk." He snarls, but she ignores him purposely.

Instead she pulls up the sleeve of her shirt and inspects her bruised flesh that's quickly turning a disturbing shade of deep blue. "What's wrong with you?" She questions angrily. "I just watched Jules and Andie have their hearts literally ripped out and **I was just ****murdered**. Wasn't that enough? Do you need to hurt me too?" At her final question she's exhausted and her voice falters and breaks. "You're supposed to love me." She states brokenly turning away from him to hide herself in Damon's chest and safe embrace. She _knows_ he loves her; she can still _feel_ him loving her.

"What are you even doing in here?" Stefan spits back instead of answering.

Anger burst forth and bubbles out and into every nook and cranny in her being. She snaps her head around and glares at him with such intensity that he actually shrinks back the slightest bit. "I was telling _your brother_ about _his girlfriends _very last moments. I was telling Damon about how strong Andie was and how she gave her life trying to save mine." She has to force out every single word through her clenched teeth. The threatening note in her voice and the fury burning in her eyes is something she didn't know she possessed. How fucking dare he. **She** **died**.

"Hey." Damon puts a single finger under her chin and coaxes her to turn towards him. He's smiling so softly at her that the hurricane of anger subsides to a mere squall. "You're safe."

Her plump bottom lip juts out and begins to tremble. "I died." She states in a shaky voice. "He killed me." The remaining adrenaline in her body flushes and she's left a shaking mess with glassy eyes. "It took so _long_." She falls into him where it's safe and warm and she doesn't care that that creature she thought was her loving boyfriend is watching. She just wants to feel safe and loved... and she is.

His arms encircle her once more and he strokes her back soothingly. "Shh... you're safe _'Lena_. I've got you. You're safe." He whispers into her ear over and over again until she stops trembling and just sits limply in his arms. "I suggest you go cool off _brother_... and lay of the people juice for a bit." He orders sternly and there is a clear undercurrent of violent threats beneath his calm voice. There'll be dire consequences for fucking up.

She just sits there limply in his arms until she falls back asleep. She's finally safe after much too long in the arms of a man who truly loves her with all that he is. It's unfortunate that it's taken her this long to get there and even worse that these arms aren't for her to stay within, but right now it's where she sleeps.

Drowsily she greets the others as they join them on the oversized bed; she thinks it might be almost all of them. She's too tired to take it all in properly, but she's safe and surrounded by people that genuinely care about her. So she rests her eyes and hopes for an easier tomorrow.

oOo

It's her father that sits patiently and watches over all of them. He sits in one of the overstuffed matching armchairs next to the man that married the mother of his daughter. They're all asleep except him.

At first he's surprised that it's the older, darker and far more sinister brother that lays pressed into his daughters back. The eternal raven haired boy has his arm curled possessively around her slight waist and his face is buried in her long silky hair. It's when his little girl whimpers in her sleep that he realizes that the arm around her waist isn't possessive at all as the boy pulls her the tiniest bit further into his chest _protectively_ and murmurs... "I've got you _'Lena_. You're safe."... repeatedly into her hair until her whimpers seize and she falls back into deep slumber.

It's at that moment that John Gilbert realizes that he's glad that his beautiful baby girl is surrounded by vampires; that she is loved by someone that will love and protect her long after he himself is dead. He is grateful that Damon, Stefan and sweet little Caroline are there for his little girl. Hell, he doesn't even mind the werewolf and the witch that much... although the girl is dangerously self-righteous considering all that power she possesses.

"Daddy?" She suddenly whispers brokenly into the darkness stirring the sleeping boy behind her. "Daddy?" She says again in that painfully broken way and he almost answers just so he doesn't have to hear it any more.

The blue eyed boy wakes and raises his head slightly to look at her. "Shh... _'Lena_. S'alright. He's sleeping in one of the chairs at the foot of the bed." He whispers and John almost starts sputtering at the idiot. It's not** him** she's asking for.

She sits up, but doesn't leave the vampires embrace. "Daddy?" She whispers again; her voice stronger and not as broken.

Reluctantly he leans forward in his chair bracing himself for her to inevitably crumble. "Elena?" He says warily when she doesn't seem to see much of anything.

She heaves a heavy sigh in what sounds like relief. "Daddy." She exhales and scoots forward to the edge of the bed where she kneels and reaches her arms towards him. He isn't quite sure what to do.

Thankfully the drowsy boy sits up as well and signals discretely for him to come closer. So he does and his little girl lets herself fall right into him; wrapping her slender arms around his neck and squeezing with all her might. He smiles and mouths a "thank you" at the boy over his daughters shoulder who mouths a simple "you're welcome" back, unknowingly echoing his daughters actions from not too long ago. He might just be glad he himself is in the vicinity of this particular undead boy... despite him having turned his first love at her own request... and the mutual attempts of killing each other, well, they sort of cancel each other out.

"Go back to sleep sweetie." He murmurs into his daughters hair and gives her cheek a brief kiss which she repays before she loosens her iron grip around his neck. Maybe she doesn't hate him as much as he thought.

"Goodnight daddy." She says as she returns into the arms of the dark haired boy who hesitantly follows suit. Apparently he isn't the only one who might be in better graces with his baby girl than they thought.

Maybe... just _maybe_... he likes this particular undead idiot that's in love with his little girl.

oOo

**AN:** I adore UDJ, Uncle Daddy John, and just hate that he was off'd. I hope my thoughts on his inner musings were adequate. Make me happy and review... otherwise I have no clue if I'm getting this right or not.


	4. setting out to save the saviour

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** I just want to make sure to thank all of you that have been reading, reviewing and putting this and me on alert and favourite. It's really what keeps me writing so I hop that you all keep doing just that.

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**setting out to save the saviour**

oOo

When a sliver of daylight reaches her eyes she begins to rouse feeling utterly safe and surrounded by love. It's as if those cocooning her are emitting more then just the heat of their combined bodies. She's being spooned by someone fitting her form perfectly as one of their strong arms is protectively encircling her waist. A hand gingerly touches her shoulder from behind and her hand laying closest to the mattress is being clasped securely between a pair of soft warm familiar hands. The fingers of her other hand are entwined with far to many fingers to only belong to one hand and her wrist is delicately being held by a large hand that she is certain she knows who it belongs to. Jeremy.

Cracking her eyes open into narrow slits she's faced with the serene face of her slumbering aunt. Her brothers dark mop of hair is barely visible, but as she knew it's his large hand encircling her slender wrist. It's what they did when they were younger instead of holding hands they held each others wrists. Back then his hand was the smaller one of course, but it means the world to her that he's holding on to her that way. He's making sure he can feel her pulse; her proof of life.

The body behind her suddenly buries itself further into her and lets out a long breath that tickles the nape of her neck. She lays there for a tick longer revelling in the warmth spreading trough her before she relents and metaphorically opens her eyes to the fact that it's not her boyfriend making her feels so deliriously loved.

She futilely attempts to wiggle out of his secure grip after having untangled her hands from the other four holding onto hers. His answer is to simply slip his other arm under her and encircle her tightly while muttering so softly under his breath that it's impossible for her to hear.

"Damon." She whispers as quietly as her voice is able to without being silent. She really only wants him to hear her. When he doesn't seem to be waking up she tries again, her voice only a fraction louder. "Damon." She attempts to turn in his arms so that she can... honestly, she isn't sure it's anything but her curiosity over what he looks like when he's sound asleep.

He looks so very young and innocent. His plump lips are set in an adorable pout and his chiselled features are completely relaxed, revealing how utterly perfect the symmetry of his high cheekbones and strong jaw blend with the soft arch of his brows and the delicate dip of his cupids bow. He's breathtaking.

"Damon." She breathes out after finally catching her breath.

His thick rows of long black lashes flutter revealing his celestial gaze still glazed over with dreams. His pouting lips slide into a warm smile and his lids slide shut as he crushes her tiny body to his. Burying his face in the nook of her neck he murmurs... "Not yet."... into her skin that instantly erupts into goosebumps.

Gently pressing her palms to his firm chest she attempts to get him to loosen his grip on her. "Wake up sleepy head." She singsongs in a mere whisper as she slides her hands down his deliciously muscled arms.

He winces suddenly as his eyes fly open in panic. "Fuck!" He hisses instantly letting go of her and cradling one of his arms in the other.

"Damon." She repeats for the umpteenth time, but this time with a shaky voice as she scrambles to her knees and hovers over him. "What's wrong?" She shrieks waking up whoever she hadn't awoken already.

Trying his best to stifle a groan Damon sits up scooting away from her to lean his back against the headboard. "I'm fine. It's nothing." He insists stupidly as he grinds the words out between clenched teeth.

She isn't having any of it. She stubbornly fights him as he tries to keep her away from his clearly injured arm until he heaves a heavy sigh and surrenders. When she peals back the sleeve of his shirt there is no stopping the rapidly forming drops from falling.

"No." She's suddenly just as tired as she was the day before. "Someone do something!" She screeches before she feels her brothers welcoming arms embrace her and keep her from falling into tiny unfixable pieces. She can't lose _him_.

"What is that?" Jenna questions warily while Jeremy rocks his breaking big sister in his arms.

It's Alaric that answers her in a voice thick with sadness. "It's a werewolf bite." He has to clear his throat before he can continue and Elena covers her ears. She can't hear this. "It's lethal to vampires and as far as we know there's no cure."

She hears him despite the pressure she's asserting to her ears and she crumbles and clutches desperately at her brothers shirt. "Shh... 'Lena. We'll find a way." Jeremy mumbles softly into her ear making a promise she wishes he could keep.

"Did I do that?" A shaky voice asks. She hadn't realized Tyler was there... and he hurt Damon.

The broken mess of a girl raises her head and stares through a haze of hot tears. "You did this?" She asks in a whisper that gets no response only serving to enrage her. "_You_ did this!" She hisses and before anyone has time to react her hand cracks loudly against the warm skin of the wolf.

The back of her hand is throbbing and is covered in blood. "There's no need to backhand the mutt. He didn't do it on purpose." The bitten boy sounds utterly defeated as he forcefully pins her arms to her sides.

"I'm so sorry." Tyler says in a hushed whisper as he wipes the blood from his split and quickly healing lip.

Her head lolls forward to her chest as a sob escapes her parted lips. "Why does everyone keep dying?" Her whole world is once again falling apart. Everyone who loves her or she loves dies... including most of the people in the room with her. At least some of them come back to life... sort of.

"Elena?" It's her fathers voice floating from the doorway of Damon's room. He's standing there watching them all warily.

She mimics the actions she did last night after her horrible nightmare as she reaches her hands for him and he swiftly moves to embrace her. She falls into him just as she did before and he crushes the broken little girl tightly to him as she sobs uncontrollably.

"Shh... S'alright." He mumbles remembering the undead boys soothing words from the night before. "S'alright."

She shakes her head vigorously as the rest of them observe them in agonizing silence. "No... No, s'not." She shakes her head. Why doesn't anyone tell him? **She can't**. If she does then the whole nightmare will become true and she'll truly have to face what she'll be losing. She's not ready for that... they were supposed to have more time.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?" John hisses over her shoulder glaring fiercely at the assembled crowd.

The silence is deafening. No one wants to acknowledge or speak up so she finally forces herself to. "Tyler bit Damon." She chokes out and she feels her fathers arms tighten comfortingly around her.

"Damn it." She hears him mutter and is the slightest bit surprised that her father sounds genuinely bothered by Damon's looming death sentence. "I have some of your mothers research, maybe we can find a way sweetie." He says so quietly she isn't sure anyone but her heard him... not even those with preternatural hearing.

"Thank you daddy." She whispers back thankfully giving him a small kiss on the cheek. He hugs her once more to him before letting her go as his face slips into one of stubborn determination. She totally gets it from him.

"What are you waiting for people? We have about a week." He snaps at the awkwardly gawking crowd. "There's research to be done. You..." He starts pointing at Bonnie. "... grimoires and the strength of a hundred dead witches must be worth something." He says with a raised eyebrow and the witch bounds off the bed giving quick hugs all around before she scurries out off the room.

"Wolf boy one of your pack must know something or there has to be something in the Lockwood archives." He almost growls at poor Tyler who shrinks back and Caroline slips her hand into his. She's up next. "Forbes, you must have access to the founders things considering..." He trails off and she and Tyler quickly disappear out of the room.

"Isobel's research at Duke." He offers with a nod to Alaric. "The rest of you go through the Gilbert and Salvatore journals as well as anything you can find at the library and on the net."

Cupping his daughters face he looks deeply into her dark grief stricken eyes. "I'm going to go and fetch what I have of Isobel's work so you'll have to take care of Damon until we find a way. OK sweetie?" He asks tenderly and she can't do anything else but nod and cry. He's finally stepping up and being her father when she needs him the most.

"Who are you?" Jenna asks incredulously staring wide eyed at John.

John chuckles and rubs the back of his neck nervously as if he's a little boy been caught doing something bad. "The guy you used to know." He answers finally wearing a crooked grin.

Jenna nods and smirks knowingly. "He was a decent guy. I hope he's here to stay." John nods and ushers both Alaric and Jenna out of the room leaving only the two pairs of siblings.

"Nice." Jeremy says having been silently rummaging around the room and finding a well hidden brand spankin' new laptop that he proceeds to open and start up.

Damon sits up and glares. "Hey! I'm not dead yet Gilbert." He warns playfully before sinking back into the plush pillows on his bed and couching up blood.

His coughing sends Elena into a whirlwind of panic and she's back on the bed hovering over him. "Do something." She says maybe to herself or anyone who might be listening. She isn't sure any more.

She glances up at Stefan who's perched on the edge of the bed seemingly frozen in place; unmoving, unblinking, unbreathing. _He's_ scaring the crap out of her.

A niggle of something incomprehensible rolls around in the pit of her stomach leaving a hollow and empty feeling in it's place. She concentrates and she can't feel Elijah there any more. **Elijah**. "My phone." She says triumphantly darting out of the room and down stairs and into the parlour. "Hahaa!" She exclaims as she holds the precious lifeline up despite no one watching. It's ridiculous of her, but shit, she might just have a way to save _him_.

This better fucking work.

Pacing the floor back and forth she waits while the dial tone rings and _rings_ and _**rings**_ and _**rings**_... no one picks up and it's the fifth time she's called.

Muttering obscenities under her breath she stomps back upstairs finding the three most important boys in her life exactly where and how she left them. Stefan's still not breathing.

"I need you to do something." She tells him softly trying not to remember the bruises still marring her skin as she crouches down in front of him. "I need you to keep Damon comfortable and read some of the journals while I go home and get my charger so I can keep calling Elijah. OK? Can you do that?" She questions not revealing even half of her plans.

His green gaze finally seems to slowly refocus and settle on her before he nods slowly. He says nothing and he seems to be deflating and dying right in front of her eyes. She can't do this.

"Jer." She says getting her baby brother to look up at her. "I hate you." She says grinning widely. She has to say it just in case she doesn't come back from this.

He chuckles making his dark brown eyes sparkle and dance. "I hate you too, sis. Bring food." He answers predictably and she just nods. "Chinese." He shouts after her retreating form trying its hardest not to let on where she's really going.

Once she reaches the front door she realizes that her car isn't there so she shamelessly steals Damon's spare set and is quickly out the door and down the street in his Camaro with a cooler filled with blood and bourbon.

She unpredictably finds the door unlocked; at least that part went easier then she thought it would. "Katherine." She hollers as she slides the heavy cooler over the threshold.

"Elena?" Her mirror image asks incredulously after having appeared from out of nowhere.

The human doppelgänger heaves a heavy breath and straightens up to meet the others identical gaze. "I brought presents." She says flinging the lid of the cooler open revealing it's contents.

The other looks bored as she crosses her arms over her chest and proceeds to inspect her nails. "What do you want?"

"Blood for blood." She deadpans trying her hardest to keep her wild heart beating steadily. She better not die now.

The other scoffs and Elena doesn't particularly like the sound of it; she'll have to stop doing that if that's what _she_ sounds like. "Excuse me?"

Clenching her jaw she steels herself for what she has to say next. "Damon's been bitten by a werewolf. I need your blood." She registers the shock and sorrow easily that crosses the others face in a flash. There's no hiding between them.

"Elena." She says uncharacteristically softly stepping closer. "There is no cure."

She cocks her head angrily to the side as she tries to reign in her haywire emotions. "Well, I'm making one." She grinds out stubbornly. If she refuses to help then she's coming back with the others and forcing her to comply. They can totally take her.

"How?" She breathes closing the distance and reaching out to touch her centuries younger twin.

Defiantly she steps closer clasping the others hands firmly. "If some wolf, vampire and doppelgänger blood with the help of a little ju-ju can make Klaus a hybrid then maybe it can do some other stuff as well." She pauses and waits to see if the other will refuse her. "I figure if it's from the wolf that bit him, the vampire doppelgänger that made him and me with the force of a hundred witches behind the hocus-pocus then maybe he has a shot at surviving."

A knowing smile that she recognizes all to well slips over her ancestors mouth. "You're in love with him." She states confidently running a thumb gingerly over the youngers knuckles.

"Were you?" She shoots back with an arched brow hoping desperately to deflect. She can't deal with this right now.

The undead one chuckles as she slips her hands out of the others and moves towards the kitchenette. "Touché." She throws over her shoulder locating a jar of pickles in the fridge.

Both of them scrunch their noses in disgust when the older of the two opens the jar and pours the contents into the sink. "Gross." They mutter in unison as she rinses the glass and lid. They glance curiously at each other before shrugging and getting back to business.

Katherine locates a knife and cuts a deep gash into her forearm which she holds over the jar letting the thick syrupy liquid quickly begin to fill it. They both stand staring mesmerised at the rich ruby red substance. It's a beautiful thing really.

"Go save our boy." She says winking cheekily and handing over the jar.

Elena smiles with an amused shake of the head. "When he's better we'll start working on getting you out of here." She owes her one for this... well, not really, but she's still going to get the sometimes evil bitch out of there if only for the sake of Alaric's deposit on the apartment.

Surviving by all means necessary; she actually gets it. She'd have done the same if she hadn't had all of them loving her, but she does... so she didn't.

oOo

With a knowing smile she watches her identical descendant make her way out of her temporary prison. The girl isn't stupid, but she is very much in love with her sweet loving boy. He apparently can't fool either of them with his murderous ways; he's a good man and nothing can change that. It's who he is deep down in his very core.

The girl is good as well and it's painful to see that _that_ could have been her.

She hurries to one of the windows in the teachers apartment to catch another glimpse of the girl. Pressing the side of her face to the cool glass, she watches the girl she might have been cross the street and settle into the car of the boy she's obviously discovered she loves.

With a twinge of bitter-sweet hope she wishes them all the happiness in the world. She actually _likes_ both of them.

Yuck! Seeing **the brothers** again has made her all mushy and weak. It's like she's _human_ again. Thank evilness she's not... good fucking riddance.

It's pathetic that she's still watching as her useless carbon-copy speeds down the street in her old lovers car. It's only because she promised to get her out of this dump... yeah, that's it. It has nothing to do with her own humanity. Nope. No siry. Nada. Zip. Zilch. She doesn't give a rats ass about the stupid idiots even if they are family... not-at-all.

The half a millennia old vampiress turns and heaves a deep sigh, praying to whatever deity might be willing to hear her out, that her precious beautiful boy will be miraculously saved by her sweet baby girl. She's gone soft in her old age. Elijah would just _love that_... once upon a time he would have. She was such an idiot.

She saunters over to the cooler grabbing one of the blood-bags and smirking as she spots one of the large bottles of bourbon. Damon couldn't have known the little runt took that. Yepp, the girl is _good_.

oOo

**AN:** - insert shameless begging for reviews here -


	5. esophageal encore

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** Finally my crazy home invading relatives have gone back to wherever they came from... don't get me wrong I love the rowdy bunch, but I _really _hate surprises with a vengeance.

It's the middle of the night and I ended up writing this rather _gloomy_ chapter after having a... umm... not so good birthday. I ended up running errands for someone else who had procrastinated so greatly that I ended up having to step in to get it done AFTER the last minute had already passed. My birthday dinner might as well not have happened since no one actually ate together on account of the procrastinator still having shit that needed to be done yesterday and everyone ended up having to pitch in.

SO, here I am going to attempt to edit this bastard one more time before I post it and have to start breakfast.

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**esophageal encore**

oOo

The water is pounding down on her mercilessly as she lets the sobs wrack her body and overtake her wholly. The distressed girl shakes and screams and breaks down completely as the rushing spray of the shower covers and sweeps away all evidence. **This** is the last time she'll cry; there will **not** be time or room for that sort of weakness if she intends to pull this off.

Sniffling one last time she scrubs the final remnants of her death and breakdown away before she shuts off the water and steps out. She's done with this part and it's time to move on.

With an air of stubborn confidence reminiscent of her centuries older twin, she steps into the slightly dusty spare room she for some reason decided to use to wash away the last traces of her sacrifice and let out whatever tears she had left... it's right across from _his_.

The hardened teenager swiftly dresses in her _borrowed_ clothes that she found in one of the many closets in one of the many rooms; a dark blue oversized t-shirt she fully intends to deny knowing who it belongs to and a pair of silky black shorts with a skilfully stitched monogram on the right back pant leg... unfortunately she wont be able to plead ignorance on that one, BUT she can and will argue that they're comfy and pretty if anyone dares to ask.

"Jeremy step away from him. You don't know what he is." Oddly enough it's Caroline's mothers voice floating towards her from Damon's room.

"Go away, he's sick!" She hears her brother hiss angrily in response right before there's a loud bang and the sounds of a scuffle.

She doesn't think, she just reacts by leaping for the door and stopping dead in her tracks at the horrific sight before her.

Damon has Liz' throat in a vice grip, his upper lip curls into a snarl as his fangs unsheathe and dark veins protrude under his eyes as they vigorously pump blood into his whites. He's soaked in perspiration and the wound on his arm has spread and now reaches from his wrist all the way up to his neck and is working it's way slowly down towards his peck. He's exhausted and furious... and about an inch from tearing Liz' throat out.

Jeremy stands to the side clutching at his chest while coughing; speckling ruby droplets over the crisp white sheets that have fallen to the floor. Thick crimson liquid seeps in between the fingers clutching desperately at his chest and a large stain is quickly forming on his shirt. Her baby brother is dying right in front of her very eyes.

Like a Fury she gives a cry filled with anger and grief as she tears through the room, throwing herself underneath her brother's falling form in an attempt to cushion his fall. Easing him down to the floor she shrieks the only name that comes to mind, the **only** person crazy enough to fix this. "Damon!"

He tosses Liz like a rag doll towards the other end of the room where she crashes into an armchair with a loud thud. Panting heavily from exertion he crouches down next to the siblings as he rips carelessly into his wrist before pressing it to the younger Gilbert's lips. Jeremy coughs and seems to be choking on the tainted blood. **It isn't working**.

With what little strength he has left, Jeremy pushes the helping hand away from him. "Sna... snap-p." He half chokes out coughing up blood on the two others as he does so. Oh God...

Damon looks dazed and only quirks a brow in question as he slumps down and sits on the floor next to the crimson splattered mess.

After seeing it once she never thought she'd be asking to see it again; praying that he'd do it again. "Snap his neck." She orders shakily feeling like her head is about to implode. "Snap his fucking neck!" She roars when the raven haired boy only stares at her wide eyed while her sweet little brother quickly fades in her arms.

"What?" He rasps in disbelief while trying to focus his fever hazed eyes on her.

Thrusting Jer's ring clad hand in the dazed vampires face she forces herself to speak calmly despite the suffocating panic rising in her throat. "Kill him Damon. _Save him_."

He furrows his dark brow as he sways where he sits next to her. "_Elena_?" He asks hesitantly clearly thinking that his dementia's already set in.

Raising her slender wrist on again to his ear she waits as he listens until Jeremy gurgles defeatedly. Both their heads turn to look at the almost dead boy. Damon grips Jeremy's chin with unsteady fingers before giving a quick flick of his wrist causing the sound of snapping bone to resound and echo in the large room.

A heavy sigh of relief escapes her parted lips and Damon sags tiredly before he settles his head next to her baby brothers on her lap. She never thought she'd be this thankful for him having this particular skill set, but right now she is **very** thankful for Damon's murderous ways.

"Thank you." She whispers, pushing the hair off his sweat soaked forehead while they wait for her precious little brother to come back to life. Her heart thumps loudly in her ears and she _feels him_ coursing through her veins; calming her; loving her.

"You're insane." Caroline's mother hisses as she scrambles to her feet.

How dare she! "... and you're an idiot." She replies venomously training a steely gaze, the vampire in her lap would be proud of, at the shocked woman. "They are still the same people they always were misses Forbes... just with a different diet." She says calmly as she absent-mindedly pulls both of **her boys** closer in an instinctive attempt to shield them from the crazy woman.

Liz shoots her an incredulous look. "They're monsters." She shrieks indignantly.

She scoffs and rolls her big brown eyes at the idiot in front of her. "You're the monster. You** killed** my little brother." Saying the words out loud makes her want to vomit and then pummel the woman to death... she does NOT have the excuse of bloodlust or feelings times a hundred to back her actions up. She's scum.

"Elena?" The sound of her fathers voice allows her to break and she sniffles once before letting out a choked sob she'd moments ago promised herself she was done with.

She's crying hysterically, but somehow eventually manages to reign it in enough to be able to speak. "Oh daddy. Liz shot Jer and Damon had to snap his neck before it was too late." She says knowing her father will understand what that means.

Damon's eyes flutter open to reveal his glazed over, but still perfectly powder blue eyes. "S'alright... _'Lena_, s'alright. He'll wake up." He slurs reaching up to cup the side of her face. She nuzzles the hand he's offering taking all the comfort she can get.

Her father races over to her and frantically checks her brothers body until he sees the ring securely sitting on Jeremy's finger. "You did good; both of you." He says before giving his baby girl a kiss on the crown of her head and sending an appreciative nod towards the vampire quickly fading into unconsciousness.

"John, you knew about this?" Liz accuses as her father stretches to his full height and glares fiercely. How did she never notice before now how much she is like him?

He ignores her question completely in favour of asking his own. "Did _you_ see the ring before you shot my nephew?" He says stepping closer and, damn, she's tankful that he's stepping up and in and taking care of them like he should. "Doesn't matter." He continues. "It only works if the death is caused by the supernatural and _you_ Liz are NOT."

Tsking and shaking his head disappointedly he closes in on her. He's quite frightening when he wants to be. "Killing innocent teenagers is quite the offence. I wonder for how long they'd lock you up." John stops tilting his head menacingly to the side. "Liz... Liz... Liz... you should thank Damon for saving your ass."

As if on cue Jeremy coughs and rolls his head to the side to spit out what blood was left in his throat and mouth. "Fuck, that hurt." He groans and rubs his chest vigorously where there was a gaping bullet wound mere seconds ago. "Aww man. This was one of my favourite shirts." He whines clearly having recovered fully.

She can't help but chuckle at how ridiculously calm he's about the whole thing. "How's your neck?" She ask when he finally rolls back and looks up at her.

Smirking charmingly up at her with twinkling twin pools of dark chocolate he answers. "Eh... it's fine. Damon's really quick so I didn't really feel a thing." He sits up then and wipes the blood from his face with the sleeve of his already ruined shirt.

"You're all insane." Liz says again letting her eyes dart from one Gilbert to the next as she attempts to inch her way towards the door.

Her brother rolls his eyes and scoffs as he rises smoothly to his feet and steps in her escape path cutting her off. "_You're_ the one who shot _me_, remember? I'd say you're the insane one lady." Then he snorts derisively and crosses his arms over his chest. "Besides, coming here alone was a stupid ass move if I ever heard of one."

She snickers at her brother as she settles Damon's head carefully in a more comfortable spot on her lap, wiping the beads of perspiration from his brow with the back of her hand. His lips bare the faintest trace of a smile and it warms her heart.

John saunters across the room and snatches up the gun sheriff Forbes had earlier used on the revived boy. "I'll put her in the cellar until we decide what to do with her." He says training the gun on a dejected Liz and motioning for her to start walking.

As soon as they're out of the room she pulls her attention back to the beautiful boy resting on her lap. He's sickly pale and his eyes flutter under his lids frantically as his breath comes out in short forceful puffs of air. Even on the brink of death he still does her bidding... doing more for her than should ever be asked of him, yet he does it without getting anything out of it not even the slightest ounce of gratitude. She'll have to change that.

She glances up at her brother who is watching them with a knowing smirk and clear amusement glittering in his eyes. "Help me get him more comfortable." She says deciding she's not quite ready to know what that knowing smirk of his means.

He nods and his smirk falters and fades as his eyes shift and shine with grief. She isn't stupid; she knows very well that her little brother looks up to the raven haired vampire. Something changed between them after the first time his neck was snapped. It was as if the two formed an unbreakable bond that she never could quite figure out. Well, granted, she's been quite oblivious to a lot of things up until now.

She's quite surprised when Jeremy scoops up Damon into his arms with next to no effort. He walks slowly with the undead boy in his arms and places him gingerly on the oversized bed before he lets out a small breath of relief.

"Don't worry sis. We'll find a way." He says turning to look at her asking silently for as much reassurance as he's giving.

She can't help but smile with a mischievous quirk to her mouth. "I have a plan and I'm going to need your help to convince Bonnie to go through with it." She's more than a little pleased to see the smirk he'd been sporting earlier slide fluidly over his lips.

"I'm listening." He says as he starts to clean up the mess of blood and bedlinens having been spilled on the floor while she starts straightening up the overturned furniture as she tells him her plan. "I'm in." He informs before she disappear downstairs to fetch some blood for their sickling and let her brother shower and change into something not so bloody.

Once she's made her way down to the icebox in the cellar she can't escape the conversation between her father and Caroline's mother. She isn't hiding or eavesdropping per say... she just happens to be where they can't see her, but she can hear them.

"Liz she's still your little baby girl; she's still the adorable daughter you gave birth to." Says her father exasperatedly.

"You're wrong. She's a monster... you of all people know what they're like." Liz spits back with so much venom, that it makes her stomach churn disagreeably.

"You're right, I **do** know what their like and Caroline is still that sweet little girl who is best friends with my daughter." He sounds so tired and disappointed by her and she wants to rush over and hug him to her. She doesn't though not wanting to disrupt _her fathers_ attempts to convince Liz that Caroline is who she's always been.

"Your daughter? Elena's your daughter." She says as if she's merely looking for confirmation on information she already knows.

He scoffs and she's sure his bright blue eyes are rolling derisively. "What could possibly have given it away... when she called me daddy or her uncanny resemblance to her mother?"

"She does look like Isobel. I don't know how I didn't see it before" Liz says and she'd forgotten all about the fact that they'd all been in high school together... well almost, but they had all know each other really well at one point. The mention of _her_ name leaves a stinging pain in her chest and the gruesome memories of her death sends an unpleasant shiver down her spine.

"We're veering off topic." He says sternly pausing briefly before continuing. "You can't hate Caroline for being exactly the same as she's always been. She's your daughter so start acting like you're her mother. Believe me it's worth everything..." He says and she can hear him start down the hall so she snatches a few blood bags and races back up the stairs and into the kitchen as quietly as she can manage.

Her dad's pretty damn awesome. She's kind of proud of him right now.

oOo

He's watching his big sister fuss over the vampire who once killed him - scratch that - who's killed him twice... the most recent per his own request. She's dabbing his skin gingerly with a wetted towel while she whispers reassurances to the unconscious killer. Finally she seems to be realizing what he's **known** since the first time he saw the two of them interact... and well, him having read her diary might also be why he figured it out before she did.

She's a putts. He loves her to death, but she's an emotional idiot at times.

"Jer could you get me a fresh bowl?" She asks never letting her eyes stray from the raven haired vamp.

He saunters over and snatches the bowl of cold water from her hands that she's been using to wet the cloth in. "Sure thing sis." He replies and makes his way into the adjoining bathroom. Man, this place is fancy as hell, he'll never get over it.

While he waits for the bowl to fill up he's drawn to a large... _thing_... filled with soaps. It smells all sorts of delicious. He knows it's stupid, but he pockets one of the nicest smelling ones. It's large and pink-ish and it smells sort of like Caroline... like peaches and cream... and a flower of some sort.

"What's taking so long?" His sister asks impatiently from the other room.

He rolls his eyes at her knowing she can't see him do so and shouts back. "Almost done." Turning off the faucet he wonders how long it'll take for her to acknowledge her feelings; _their feelings_ for each other.

"Thanks." She says when he comes back and places the bowl on the bedside table.

The brown eyed boy smirks slyly over his sister shoulder at the blue eyed boy currently being helped to sip from a steaming cup of blood. The two of them are such idiots. How is it possible that the guy can't see what he means to her? She nuked a cup of freaking **HUMAN BLOOD** for him which she is currently **HANDFEEDING** him. She's fucking doting on him like a... a... crap, he's not sure, but his sister looks about ready to offer herself up to him on a silver platter if it could possibly help... hell, she's about to do just that PLUS she's convinced her arch nemesis and is about to attempt to convince two people that hate _him_ to do the same. It's like he's half blind or something. He should get him one of those white sticks and sunglasses for his birthday.

The vampire narrows his crystalline eyes at him as she tips the cup down and carefully wipes the blood staining his lips. Idiots. "Did you steal my soaps?" The sickling asks suspiciously.

"Oh, no. He's delirious." He says biting back a chuckle and winking at the undead boy on the bed as his sister frantically forces his eyelids further apart to check his eyes... to _his_ utter irritation.

Damon weakly bats her hands away and glares over her shoulder. "I'm fine, but baby Gilbert stole my soap." He grumbles, but lets her push him back onto the soft pillows.

She sighs exasperatedly as she swipes over his sweat glistening chest with the cool towel. "You're not fine, but you will be. You just have to hang in there for a bit." She cups the side of his face affectionately and he has to suppress the sarcastic aww as the weakened vampire nuzzles into her palm and lets out a content sigh... OK, so maybe the sarcastic aww wouldn't actually be sarcastic at all, they're kind of cute together... maybe he wants to gag just a little bit. She's his sister after all and **that** is his brotherly duty.

"S'alright '_Lena_... it's time. I've lived for long enough." He mumbles as his eyes drift shut. Fuck, so their interactions aren't funny any more; it's tragic and he kind of wants to cry now, which is so not OK. This isn't right, they haven't had their time together yet.

"It's **not** time yet." He bites out and the undead and almost permanently dead boys eyes snap open. "Don't you **dare** let go just yet." He can feel the tears burning behind his lids as his chest clenches painfully at the thought of his dear friend and mentor... and yet to be discovered love of his wonderful sisters life... of him not existing any more. As twisted as it is, his twice killer is in all honesty the best friend he's ever had and he considers him to be family. Their family is a small one and he just can't bare to lose any other member of it.

He sees the confusion flit through the others eyes at the demand and his sisters sniffing. Why is it so hard for him to understand that they care about him?... that they _love __**him**_?... because they really, truly and honestly do.

Hell. She still hasn't asked about her _boyfriend_ even though he's been MIA since she got back from her errands. It's funny and although he likes Stefan and all, he just doesn't like what his sister's like with him. She tends to act deceitfully and broody and all martyr-y... and to be honest kind of boring... besides, he isn't family like Damon is... he never cooks... or cleans... or hangs out playing video games... or takes the time to talk and give girl advice... or lets him help... or tries to make things right after an argument. He doesn't actually argue with anyone other than his sister or Damon... or comes over just to hang with anyone other than his sister... no, he just isn't family... like Damon is.

Also he desperately wants his sister back; the one he barely ever sees any more and the one he's sure Damon must have gotten glimpses of... the fun one that partied and taught him how to sneak out of the house undetected... and burned popcorn for them on movie night and was a kick ass cheerleader... and beat up all the other kids when they didn't want to let him play with them because he was younger... and covered up his first hangover and gave him his first sketchbook... the one who let him hold her wrist throughout the night when he'd woken up from a nightmare just so that he'd know she was alive, even though he was far too old to be freaked out by a nightmare... and convinced her friends to let him join their slumber party when he had his very first real crush on one of her friends; damn, the smell of her shiny blonde locks always had butterflies erupting inside him... it still does. It's weird how similar tastes in girls him and Tyler have... and Damon. It's sort of creepy actually.

He watches as the murderous bloodsucker wipes away the tears from his sisters cheeks with the pads of his thumbs impossibly gently as if he's afraid she'll break. His bro's right, she _will_ break if they don't manage to fix this... the thing is, so will he.

oOo

**AN:** There it is. I don't know about you, but to me Jeremy's mind is filled with incomplete thoughts and endless run on sentences that are often soaked in a tub of sarcasm... not to mention that I for some reason imagine him having sticky fingers. Please feed my muse with some reviews...


	6. swaying the swarm into submission

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:**** A friendly warning; fevers make you write the strangest things.**

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**swaying the swarm into submission**

oOo

"Elijah, it's Elena, please call me back. I need to know if there's any way to cure a werewolf bite. I'm desperate. Please call me and be safe. Bye." It's not the first message that she leaves on his voice-mail as she makes her way towards the front door.

There's this ominous feeling that's settled over her as if something's... _off_; wrong in some way with Elijah. She cuts the call just before she pulls the heavy door open and lets Bonnie in. She's the last of the bunch to arrive.

The cool night air wafts in with the witch causing goosebumps to erupt on the Gilbert girls exposed slender legs and arms. They smile warmly at each other and embrace before she turns on her heel and heads towards the parlour.

"Cute shorts." Bonnie remarks in what sounds surprisingly enough like a teasing tone.

The brunettes back goes rigid and she turns back to her friend with slightly pinking cheeks having completely forgotten about what she was wearing considering... "Thanks. They're silk and really comfy." She mutters feeling like she's been caught doing something she's not allowed to as she discreetly tries to tug the bottom of the t-shirt over the monogram on the back. It's as if it's turned into a self-inflicted brand on her behind... did she just compare herself to cattle? And what exactly would that make the owner of that particular monogram then be to her?

It turns out she's unsuccessful at not being caught, no thanks to her distracting thoughts. The hazel eyed girl bats her hand from the hem of the top. "Leave it." She chides before smirking amusedly.

Is this really happening? "I eh... I... OK so I **really** just wanted to wear something that made me feel safe." She confides awkwardly in a hushed whisper, realizing that what she's just said makes little to no sense at all. "And the way his things... _smell_ make me feel just that... I..." She stops her stuttering and worries her lower lip not quite sure were her thoughts are heading or where they came from. The buzzing in the back of her mind makes itself known and without thinking she raises a hand and starts rubbing gently at the base of her scull.

Bonnie takes her hands, forcing her to ignore that incessant buzzing for the moment, giving them a gentle squeeze. "I get it. He saves you _all the time_... and now he's sick. It's not rocket science 'Len." She knows the cinnamon skinned girl isn't saying all she knows; suspects, but she's sure _she's not_ ready for it just yet so she rolls her big brown eyes.

"I know I'm being stupid about it. I just need to feel safe after everything." That's as far as she's able to go right now... wait, but then where _is _she going? She's in... she isn't, is she? She is? But... wait, what?

She's being shaken lightly by her shoulders. "Elena, snap out of it." Yes, she definitely should... this just isn't the time for this... and with that the buzzing fades into the background.

Blinking rapidly to rid the half formed thoughts from her mind she finally focuses her gaze back on her friends concerned face. "I..." She starts, but stops as Bonnie widens her eyes in warning.

The front door opens and closes revealing Stefan. "Hey, why is everyone here?" He asks and she realizes then and there that she hasn't seen him at all since she left the house this morning... and what that says about her; she firmly shoves to the back of her mind where she plans to ignore it until the end of time.

Her hand unconsciously flies up to her bruised arm fully visible now that she's wearing a t-shirt. Wincing at her own touch she takes a step backwards as her hands hover in front of her as if waiting for the next blow to come. "Where have you been all day?" She asks suspicion lacing her tone, thinking of his older brother sleeping in a fever haze writhing and whimpering in pain.

"Hunting. Didn't Jeremy tell you?" He asks as if that merits a full day disappearing act. It doesn't.

At the mention of her brothers name her blood starts to boil and her lungs seem to expand violently as each breath makes her nostrils flare. She cocks her head to the side narrowing her big doe eyes into menacing slits. "He was a little too preoccupied **dying** in order to protect **your brother**. You know, the delirious **VAMPIRE** one you left alone with my **HUMAN** baby brother." So she might be a _tad_ furious at him for not being there to prevent any of the disastrous things that went on earlier. **He can't protect any of them**.

"What?" He says dumbly and she wants to beat him to a bloody pulp with a tiny stick or wooden spoon... something that'll make it take extra long... shoving him into a splinter filled bathtub might just do the trick.

Crossing her arms over her chest she ignores the shocked warning glances Bonnie is attempting to shoot her. "It was a good thing your brother was conscious enough to snap his neck or..." She spits at him, feeling the control on herself slip with every syllable uttered. "You know what? I can't do this right now. We need to save _your brother_." She barely manages to reign herself in before turning and stomping away, leaving the seething vampire behind.

"Jeremy!" Bonnie shouts racing past her and into the parlour looking decidedly pale. Perhaps she should have been a bit more tactful, but she's just furious that Stefan's just wasted a full day on squirrels and rabbits when Damon's dying upstairs.

After she's recapped her brothers most recent death and explained _the plan_ to them they all sit in silence letting it all sink in. It's not an elaborate one, but she thinks there just might be something beautiful about the simplicity of it... which is also why she desperately hopes the half-assed and potentially disastrous plan she's cooked up'll work.

"I owe him." Tyler states seriously after a long pause with a sideways glance towards Caroline. "I'm in." He says as Caroline slips onto his lap and gives him a firm hug. They're really cute together in a tragic sort of doomed star crossed lovers way.

"Me too." The bubbly blonde chimes in with an accompanying nod. It seems that her once tormentor has redeemed himself in her eyes and to be fair he's saved her as many times as he's hurt her... if not more.

John starts pacing nervously back and forth running a hand through his hair. "I'm not comfortable with this. Don't get me wrong, I want to save him, but we don't actually know that it wont end horribly." It's strange and absolutely wonderful seeing him like this... and then it really truly hurts her to her very soul.

Why didn't he want to be her father? Sure he was young, but then there was the accident and he didn't come for her; them... _"... but he's here now."_ murmurs a voice in her mind that sounds suspiciously like her mothers... not the biological ones.

She gets up from her seat to force him to stop his nervous pacing. "I know. That's why I'm hoping Bonnie could go back to the witches and ask for their advice." It's a bit dirty of her to play on her friends emotions like this, especially after the accepting way she'd acted earlier.

To her surprise that particular friends amused and knowing voice sounds from behind her. "I was about to suggest the very same. It's worth a shot, isn't it?" Smirking sweetly she adds. "I'm in, in case you hadn't realized."... and then she winks... _winks_? She's officially entered Bizarro World, The Twilight Zone or maybe she's still dead as a doornail.

Well that was strangely easy. She shares a baffled look with her brother who shrugs slightly before slinging his arm over her best friends shoulders in a sort of silent thanks... and possibly to cop a feel... ick.

"You wont get Katherine to give you any blood. She doesn't care about Damon." Stefan says looking very broody and... damn it, what the HELL is going on?

Not bothering to answer she saunters angrily into the kitchen and comes back with the blood filled pickle jar setting it down on one of the tables with a loud clink, making a dent in the antique table. She should probably be a bit more careful with that, but she's simply too angry to control her fine motor skills.

"She cares a whole hell of a lot." She declares with a smirk and arms securely crossed over her chest, forcing him to see the pain he'd previously inflicted on her. No wonder Damon hates him some of the time; she sort of does as well right now.

The green eyed boy stands up and reaches for the jar which she snatches out of his grasp with lightning speed. "She gave you that?" He asks incredulously pointing at the jar possessively cradled in her arms.

"Yes, she gave **me** her blood because she wants us to **save Damon**." Why it's so hard for him to believe that his brother is lovable to anyone other than him is... she doesn't want to know. It's depressing enough to know that he does... self-righteous ripper... "She's not all bad, Stefan, she's scared." She adds oddly enough feeling the need to justify her ancestresses activities... maybe because she actually gets it; her.

He snorts unattractively and rolls his eyes making her feel like _she's_ the one that doesn't get it and only serving to infuriate her even more. "I'm sure." He says under his breath acting like a total prick. Was he always like this?

She doesn't tell him that she brought her great - times a gazillion - granny a cooler filled with blood and booze or that she plans on springing her double out of her cage as soon as this is done with. She knows he'd just jump to the conclusion that it's only because of those things that she did it. She knows better and Damon doesn't deserve to be thought of as someone who's life is only saved if it's bothered bartering for. That wasn't what it took.

"Well, I should get going. I don't want to be stuck at that creepy old house later then I have to." Bonnie says effectively breaking the tension filled silence. Jeremy stands up with her fully intending to follow her out into the night only to be stopped by John.

"You're not going." He says sternly to a scowling Jeremy. "I need you to stay here and keep researching in case this plan doesn't pan out. I'll go with Bonnie." He continues giving the younger Gilbert a firm squeeze on the shoulder and a meaningful look that Elena just can't seem to decipher.

Her brother glances over at her briefly before nodding and replying with a look full of promises to her father. What the devil's going on and why isn't she being let in on whatever this is?

Oh, whatever! She doesn't have time for any of this bullshit, she needs to go make sure Damon's still somewhat alive and make sure he drinks some more blood... even if she has to funnel it down his throat as if he were a goose bred for his liver.

Brining the jar of Kat blood with her, she makes her way towards the stairs. "Someone needs to feed Misses Forbes. I'm going to go and feed Damon." She throws out not even bothering to turn around to make sure if anyone is listening.

"I'm NOT going down there." She hears Caroline declare angrily. "I wanna make sure Damon's OK." She continues and she hears two pairs of footfalls follow her, but she's pretty sure that there are three of them trailing after her up the stairs.

"No, no, go ahead I'll do it." Stefan shouts after them sarcastically.

"Awesome. Thanks man." Tyler answers back ignoring the sarcasm completely and she can't help but snicker along with Caroline and Jeremy as the quartet make their way up the stairs. It's starting to feel like the good old days. Sure it's only the four of them that belonged back then, but more than a few of the others have clocked out, some even permanently... poor Vicky.

Well, **she's** clocked back in and she'll be damned if she isn't going to drag Damon to the party with her, even if she has to bring him back from hell in order to do so. The Devil wont know what hit him before she's done.

oOo

He was pretty sure Elena was with the younger of the two Salvatore's, but clearly he was wrong... well, maybe... it doesn't matter. She's back to her old ways and he's relieved and ecstatic to have his old friend back, despite her already having beaten him up. It's not like it's the first time she's made him bleed. She's one of the few people in the world that he actually enjoys having knock him around... Caroline is definitely also one of those.

… ahh good times...

Lenny's all consuming fire is back and she's going to burn them all alive... and he just can't wait to be caught in the scorching flames... he can't wait for Care to get caught in them as well... shit... the two of them are truly something entirely else when they pair up. Fucking spectacular!

He needs to have one of those parties he used to throw back in the day as soon as they fix the prick that killed his uncle... it's weird how everyone can't help but forgive the bloodsucker. He himself got over it once he realized that his uncle had been plotting one of his dearest and oldest friends murder. Kill or be killed... everyone knows that Damon _always_ chooses Elena above everyone and everything else. That does however not mean that it doesn't cut him to the core.

Glancing over at the bubbly blonde pestering the Gilbert kid he has to admit to himself that he totally gets it. What it all boils down to is keeping the one you love safe and if that means that you have to make enemies and kill a few people to do so, then he himself has no scruples doing exactly that... it's not unique, it's just the way that some of them are built. Damon, him and Jeremy just happen to be built the same way... no one's to blame... it just is.

"Ty?" The gorgeous brunette hovering over the mess of a vampire on the insanely large _orgy_ sized bed asks pulling him out of his musings.

He smirks feeling his eyes flash unnaturally as he pulls himself back to reality. "What's up Blair?" The wolf questions knowing full well that he was once considered the Chuck of them all... rich, arrogant and threw a hell of a part... good times.

She smirks back hearing him use the old nick-name rolling her eyes amusedly. "Wolfsbane slows down the change, doesn't it?"

He always did admire that hell-bent streak of hers and never understood why a hell-raiser like her went for the bland boys; they never could keep up with her.

"Only poison we can't seem to heal properly from." He replies knowing where the fiery girl is going with her line of inquiry. "It's worth a try... so if you happen to have any, by all means make him eat it." He continues enjoying himself as her smirk turns into one of her blinding mischievous grins that he hasn't seen in far too long.

She quickly darts of the bed, her silky shorts riding high up on her tantalizing thighs as she does so allowing him and the weakened vampire delicious glimpses of her shapely long legs. He can feel the others icy glare pierce him and he turns his head with a grin worthy of the wolf that he is. The guy is so far in over his head... the monogram on her tight little ass did not escape him.

"Blair." He says holding the undead boys gaze steadily. "Wear gloves. Those flowers are poisonous to you as well." It's cruel to torture a dying man... BUT then Damon technically isn't one.

Predictably Elena chuckles at his insistence to call her by her old nick-name and gives him a loud kiss on the cheek. "Thanks Chuck. Xoxo." Right before she exits the room she turns her eyes over to the beautiful blonde. "You keep an eye on him, _Serena_?"

Caroline nods giggling and leaves the Gilbert kid alone. The little shit's kind of grown on him.

Oh, he just can't help himself as he winks cheekily at the sulking hundred and something year old boy giving him the stink eye. The sick thing is that he's pretty sure that one day quite soonish the two of them will end up being the best of friends... if they manage to save the eternal jerk.

Chuckling out loud and shaking his head in amusement at the still glaring guy he considers letting the blue eyed monster in on _her _big secret.

No, he'll let him stew... it's not like Lenny'll let up on them until he's back to his arrogant self again and then she'll have to tell him. His fucking head is going to explode.

oOo

**AN:** Apparently Tyler has a bit of a wicked streak still left in him. Be completely awesome and review!


	7. healing the hero

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** I want to say thank you to all my lovelies that are still reading and an extra special thank you to all those of you who have reviewed, favourited and alerted... I really heart you all so terribly much!

I'm not sure who's running a higher temperature; me or Damon... it makes us do, say and write inappropriately strange things.

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**healing the hero**

oOo

"Happy fucking birthday to me!" That's the phrase that wakes her up accompanied by someone groping her ass underneath her borrowed shorts. She blinks her eyes open drowsily as she's being crushed against said someone... namely Damon.

His eyes are glazed over and his skin is a sickening shade of grey and large droplets of sweat are making their way down his body soaking everything in their path... _it_'s spread further.

"Damon." She says warily not sure how he'll react in the state that he's in.

He purrs delightedly as his name rolls lazily of her tongue. "Don't be such a square, baby. It's my birthday." He whispers his velvety voice caressing her skin before sucking in a long inhale of her neck. "You smell delicious doll, how about you let daddy have a little taste, hmm?"

She can't control her body and she shivers in response to him as rivers of liquid heat run rampantly through her, collecting at the apex of her thighs. It doesn't matter that he's a shadow of his magnificent self in his debilitated state, he still has enormous power over her body... he always has.

Sniffing the air, undoubtedly not missing the scent of her arousal perfuming it, he rolls his shoulders and gives her behind a firm squeeze as he grinds his hardening bulge into her overheated core earning him an involuntary moan from the brunette beneath him.

"Damon." She exhales his name in a breathy whisper that was supposed to be a warning instead it causes him to purr once again. The sound makes his whole chest vibrate, the sensation of him reverberating throughout the half awakened girl sending her spiralling further from reality.

"Bad Damon!" Caroline's hiss and sharp slap to the back of his head snap the both of them out of it. Thank goodness for Caroline.

The raven haired vamp has instantly flipped over and has a firm grip around the blondes throat. "Cool it paper shaker, wait your turn." He chides inches from her face with a creepy smirk plastered on his pale face. He's clearly not himself... well, his now self or whatever.

Rolling her big blue eyes and huffing she pushes him off effortlessly. "Get over yourself. It's NOT your birthday." As she says it he blinks repeatedly and looks utterly lost.

"Off course it's not my birthday, it's almost summer." The previously delirious boy says frowning slightly in confusion. "I don't even celebrate my birthday." He mutters as he slumps back onto the bed in between the two girls.

Rolling her eyes once again the vampiress nudges his shoulder playfully shooting a mischievous wink towards her brown eyed friend. "Well you were just about to have Elena for your birthday breakfast... in the 1950's by the sound of it." She says clearly holding in a bout of giggles.

Groaning he rubs his face tiredly as he mutters. "Someone just stake me. Take me out of my fucking misery."

"You seemed _far_ from miserable just now." Caroline barely gets out before the two girls erupt into petals of laughter. It's such a relief to be allowed to not take everything so damned seriously despite the gravity of it all... because of the gravity of it all.

Covering his ears and pouting like a petulant little child, playing along and indulging them he says. "It's not funny. I could have killed you." He can be so very wonderful when he wants to.

This only sends the two girls into an even more violent fit of laughter which is so contagious that he gives in and laughs tiredly along with them until he starts coughing uncontrollably. Both girls hover nervously over him with cold compresses and endless amounts of lukewarm blood and wolfsbane... which he continually, with a curled upper lip, informs them tastes like cat pee.

"Good. Your up." Bonnie says far too brightly as she saunters into the room avoiding eye contact with the already dead patient coughing up recycled blood. "'Lena can I borrow you for a bit?" She says accompanied with a cryptic smile that the brunette hopes means that it's time to get the ball rolling.

The two best friends glance at their other best friend. "I've got this. Go." The blonde says with a hopeful smile as she makes sure the almost permanently dead boys view is blocked. When the witch closes her eyes briefly in confirmation the two others squeal delightedly.

The undead boy groans loudly. "Dying here. Show a little compassion..." It's kind of cute that he's attempting to milk his own impending death as much as possible, but also very tragic. The boy is clearly in desperate need of a heavy dose of TLC.

Once they're down stairs and out of earshot she's met with her brother, father, favourite were-wolf and a scowling soon to be official ex-boyfriend. The three look serious, but hopeful... _obviously_ the fourth does not.

"So?" She asks impatiently before she even reaches the final step.

Her brother grins widely and his eyes glitter with tears of relief that he's holding back. "Sixty; forty." He says looking impossibly pleased.

Her witchy friend rolls her eyes fondly. "Those are the odds of this working." She explains. "They _reluctantly_ pointed me in the direction of a few spells that I need to modify slightly. We're just waiting for Alaric and Jenna to get here with supplies that I need and then we're good to go."

Throwing her head back she lets out a bubbling laughter that boarders on hysteria. She's so fucking relieved. "What the hell are we doing down here? Lets go give him the fan-freaking-tastic news!" She doesn't wait for an answer she just races back up the stairs throwing a... "Come on!" … over her shoulder as she does.

She hears them all bound up the stairs after her. The weight lifted off her at the prospect of him living is so euphoric that she thinks she might spontaneously levitate.

Throwing herself up on the huge bed with the two vampires she giggles and jumps excitedly up and down. "Great news!" She shouts as the dying undead boy grimaces and covers his ears.

It's a good thing that he did because the vampiress lets out a high pitched squeal as she and their hazel eyed friend join the brunette in her hopping up and down on the sicklings overly large bed. The five males watch them with various degrees of amusement until the three girls panting fall in a heap covering the soon to be **not dying** boy.

"Not that the three of you sharing a bed with me isn't potentially good news... however by the four guys NOT glaring at me, I have a feeling it's something else... unless that floats your collective boats." The dogpiled boy says lewdly causing more than one snort, sneer and eye roll... but earning himself an almost successfully suppressed giggle from his favourite doppelgänger.

Once again it's her brother that can't keep the news to himself for long. "Watch it or someone essential to your cure might back out." He singsongs and she can feel her favourite vampire tense and become eerily still beneath her... she'll have to put a pin in that thought and revisit it later.

The three girls unpile and grin down at the blue eyed boy who seems to be in shock.

"There's a forty percent chance it wont work." The broody green eyed monster says to his brother effectively unfreezing him.

Rolling his eyes and snorting Damon makes it quite clear what he thinks of his brothers statement. "Well, that beats a hundred percent chance of dying, don't you think?" He smirks tiredly. "Bring it on!"

"Cheertastic!" Caroline exclaims sending the girls into another fit of giggles and making the guys either roll their eyes or look confused.

"We come bearing gifts!" Jenna shouts from the hallway making everyone turn to look at the two stragglers. It's time!

Hopping off the obscenely large bed the witch asks. "Where can I set up?"

"Third room down the hall on the left is empty." The younger Salvatore replies looking contemplative... to everyone's HUGE surprise. – insert eye roll here -

"Ingredients come with me." Bonnie orders and heads out of the room.

Grabbing the jar-o-blood from Damon's mini-fridge in his closet the doe eyed beauty follows her friend with the wolf-boy in tow who's relieved the _gifts_ from the newest arrivals. A thought creeping up on her she turns in the doorway.

"Aren't you coming to help set up as well Care?" It's deceitful, but she knows the vampire on the bed too well... he'll try to stop her if he realizes that she's an _essential ingredient_... besides it wouldn't hurt having someone that can help her cover up the wound she's about to inflict on herself.

Nodding knowingly the blonde follows quickly leaving the rest of them to... well, do whatever while they wait.

It doesn't take long before the third room down the hall to the left is littered with white and blue candles in various hues, shapes and sizes. Bonnie snaps her fingers not even bothering to look up from the grimoire she's perusing and instantly every single wick in the room is ablaze. The three others in the room gasp at the breathtaking transformation that's taken place.

There's a large chalice with delicate etching sitting in the middle of the room on top of a small side-table next to a funny looking knife. It's old, wavy and sort of creepy looking and she doesn't particularly look forward to it slicing through her skin.

"Care I need you to leave the room, but be ready Elena's going to need your help as soon as we're done." Bonnie says looking particularly witchy as she says it... actually it's more the air that seems to be electrified, to the point that it almost crackles, around their friend making her think that she does.

The blonde slinks out of the room flipping the lights off and closing the door behind her after nodding that she understands.

The hazel eyed girl gestures for the two remaining to come stand with her in the middle of the candlelit room and the doe eyed girl brings the full glass jar with her.

The witch closes her eyes and begins to mumble in a language neither of the two others understand. This keeps going for quite some time without anything happening and the pair are staring to fidget impatiently... then out of nowhere the loud crack of thunder suddenly rumbles breaking the calm and the candles flames rise high with a vicious hiss; licking at the ceiling.

The girl with the cinnamon complexion standing in front of them snaps her eyes open; eyes clouded over and unseeing as they shine in an eerie opalescent glow. The unnatural light making the girls features seem as if they've taken on another's shape; higher, rounder cheekbones, a lionesque nose sitting proudly above large full lips.

Her muttering grows louder, but that voice speaking is **not** the voice of their childhood friend. It's far too hoarse and there is a hint of something sinister in the lilt... there is no longer a distinctive American accent to the unknown language being spoken. No, this is NOT Bonnie Bennett.

The not Bonnie reaches out her slender hand palm up and Elena, after glancing quickly over at the wolf who shrugs, hands the jar hesitantly over to the awaiting girl... woman? Whoever she is, she's captivatingly frightening.

She's pouring and speaking and there is something utterly off with the fluid way she's moving, as if the girl isn't a girl at all, but rather some sort of ferocious jungle cat circling its prey. It's beautiful, mesmerizing and utterly terrifying... and so not Bonnie.

Next up is Tyler who's breath doesn't even change when the witch slices a large gash on the inside of his forearm where thick deep red tracks instantly form. His eyes however flash in a bright amber and glow warmly until his skin begins to knit as it self heals. He's strangely calm and almost seems a bit bored as his foot starts tapping impatiently as he waits for his wound to bleed enough and close up.

Is she the only one who's afraid?

She swallows thickly when she realizes that it's her turn to have her flesh sliced with the large knife that is already coated in sacraficial blood. Hissing at the stinging pain that comes from being cut deep enough to exposed muscle tissue, she reminds herself that she's already chosen... wait... chosen?... this is so not the time to be thinking about this.

There's an unfamiliar tingling radiating from the wound, working it's way throughout her body; every drop given sending a wave of tingles further until she's completely engulfed in the strange sensation.

By the time enough of the doppelgänger's blood has dripped into the chalice she feels faint and quite wobbly... not to mention slightly high and tingly all over. She feebly clutches at her arm trying to stop the bleeding; it's not even close to working.

Unpredictably the not Bonnie witch slices her own arm and lets herself bleed _generously _into the chalice as well. She then tosses herbs and other odd looking things into their combined blood still muttering incomprehensibly as her blood still oozes out of her wound dripping slowly to the floor where it pools.

The concoction bubbles thickly making the already faint girl nauseous as it starts stinking up the place, smelling of death and echinacea. The thick electricity in the air crackles, emitting small scent burst of copper and sulphur into the air... then as abruptly as this thing started it stops.

Time hangs suspended in the deathly silence for what may be a moment or an eternity before the three of them crumble to their knees as the jar crashes and breaks on the floor. The flames once again flicker before rising to the ceiling with a venomous hiss. Caroline burst into the room in a blur of blonde locks and pink flannel just as the flames die and suddenly it's day outside... when did _that_ happen?

The vampiress tears into both wrists and presses them firmly against both girls mouths, letting her syrupy essence flood into them and fill them with heady vanilla flavoured love. Thank goodness for Caroline.

The four of them make their way slowly back to Damon's room. Bonnie carefully carrying the _antiviral_.

oOo

"What took so long?" Jenna questions sitting at the unconscious vampires side dabbing at his skin with a wetted cloth. His brother's taken a sharp turn for the worse and now he can finally breath a little lighter now that the potion is there.

"What do you mean? We've been gone for half an hour tops." Tyler answers with an eye roll which is almost funny, except it's annoying and it's **not **been half an hour and why aren't any of them taking this seriously?

Alaric clears his throat awkwardly. "Yeah, it's been six hours." He says slowly. It's unfathomable how the man ended up being his brothers friend after everything he'd done to him, but he's none the less glad that his brother has someone other than himself on his side... most of the time.

Elena puts her hands in the air signalling for everyone to be quiet. "So not important right now." He really hates it when she speaks in half constructed sentences... even when she's right. She's such a lovely writer that it's quite strange that she insists on speaking that way.

He watches her cross the room and sit down in the spot her aunt previously occupied. She shakes his non-damaged shoulder lightly until he wakes. She's such a good soul, his girlfriend. She even indulges his dying brother by cupping his sickly pale cheek and whispering that they are fine in his ear.

Bonnie switches places with her next holding a blood filled chalice. Were it not for the disgusting smell of werewolf then he'd have had trouble holding back his bloodlust. How Caroline can stand the stench is quite beyond him.

The witch speaks a few words which seem to be some sort of mix between Swahili and Igbo before urging his brother to drink. Elena of course being as helpful and sweet as always helps her by raising Damon up and supporting him from behind while making sure the chalice doesn't tip too much blood all at once.

He's glad to see that her bruises have faded. He must have overreacted; they couldn't have been that bad considering that they're already gone. It must have been his conscience playing a trick on him. He'll make sure to apologize later... grovel if necessary. Although she's sure to be more docile and compliant once this is all over. The girl is such a worrier.

Cringing slightly he watches as his brothers intensely blue eyes roll back into his head as he seems to have some sort of seizure. He moves closer to the bed with his big brother glad that he's not the one having to hold him down as his sweat soaked body convulses.

He hates this; not being able to be the one who's saving him.

Little Jeremy Gilbert hops on the bed with Caroline to further restrain his brother. "Bonnie is he supposed to be doing that?" The Gilbert boy questions.

"I don't know." She shrieks back in alarm. "He has to drink the rest of it." She adds gesturing to the half full chalice.

The three adults in the room seem to be rooted to the floor, staring wide eyed at the unfolding events while the wolf paces back and forth nervously.

"Caroline take my place and Tyler take hers." Elena orders and the two comply; Tyler restraining his brothers legs and Caroline holding him up in a sitting position while restraining his arms.

Bonnie and Jeremy move back slightly as Elena proceeds to straddle Damon's waist and place her hands on either side of his face... **undoubtedly** in order to pry his mouth open. She leans her forehead to his and stokes his cheek with the back of her hand while whispering soothingly. She's being to quiet for even his sensitive ears to pick up anything other than fractured words.

With obvious effort the elder Salvatore attempts to subdue his involuntarily convulsing limbs as he parts his lips to allow the rest of the elixir to be poured into his mouth. _His_ sweet little doppelgänger tips the chalice to his brothers lips and lets the liquid run slowly into his waiting mouth. After the last drop passes through his lips and right after he swallows for the last time, his sweat glistening body goes limp.

Now they wait.

oOo

**AN:** Clearly someone's in denial... and it ain't me. Be wicked and join me in the Stefan bashing by scribbling a few hateful words for him in your reviews!


	8. fraternizing with family

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:**** Humf! I'd already envisioned this chapter looooong before that sudsy scene of Delena's became public. It made Damon all sulky and he refused to comply... or even play.**

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**fraternizing with family**

oOo

Almost all of them wake up in a tangled pile on the overly large bed to the soothing sound of heavy rain smattering against tile. Once their collective eyes blink open they're greeted by the sight of a very smugly smirking and healthy looking Damon purposely ignoring them... and taking a shower... in the ensuite bathroom... which has nothing but glass walls... WOW, he's got a really large... _bathtub_.

Rolling her big brown eyes she listens to the others cuss, complain and gasp. Clearly the raven haired vampire is back to being his annoying and arrogant self... AND yes, she peeks. The hero always peeks and she did just save his _very_ firm behind.

"OK, that's enough kids. Everybody out." It's – oh, crap on a cheese cracker – Alaric that walks in chuckling and ushering the lot of them out of the room. It's beyond embarrassing being caught blatantly checking out your soon to be ex-boyfriends brother by his best friend and you're almost stepfather uncle.

She reluctantly leaves with the others having to subdue her acute urge to stay and ogle the gorgeous specimen willingly putting himself on display. It feels a bit like she's done so much work to buy a ticket and now she doesn't even get to stay for the show... oh, good GOD... her old self **is** truly back.

"OMG." Bonnie mutters gesturing discreetly with her hands conveying her clear... _appreciation_ of the raven haired vampires formidable physique.

"I know, right?" Caroline whispers conspiratorially widening her eyes as she smirks knowingly.

She can't help but giggle and waggle her eyebrows lewdly before she adds her two cents. "No wonder he has such a _huge_ ego."

To her utter horror her brother who's apparently standing right behind her groans in disgust. "Gross. I swear, someone better fucking compel me or I'm going to have to lobotomise myself."

The three girls giggle and two of them blush brightly at being overheard.

"At least you _can_ be compelled and lobotomised Gilbert. **I** have no choice but to live with it or possibly kill myself." Tyler says with his upper lip slightly curled in disgust as the seven of them enter the kitchen.

John, her father, is flipping pancakes, scrambling eggs and frying bacon all at the same time as well as setting the table and pouring coffee and juice. It's a bizarre sight and unfortunately she did NOT inherit this skill set of his. All the while her aunt sits half slumped over the table trying to finger-comb through her tangled strawberry locks... unsuccessfully.

The six teens... well, five teens and one century and a half old... freeze and gawk in awe at the ultimate multitasking going on.

"Your dad's got mad skills." Tyler says breaking the silence and the staring. Her dad is pretty awesome.

Her eyes dart to her brother gauging his reaction. She **is** happy that her dad has stepped up, but she is also very worried that that fact will unintentionally cause her amazing baby brother pain. He's had more than enough sorrow and in fact it's shining in his suddenly glassy brown eyes. She'll have to have a proper talk with her precious little brother as soon as possible.

"Sit. Eat." Her dad orders eyeing the group while stacking pancakes with one hand and cracking an egg with the other. It's almost like the man has some sort of superpower.

"Jonny there aren't any blueberries in these." Jenna whines and shoves a plate of perfect pancakes back towards him.

He chuckles and shakes his head shoving a different plate with equally perfect, but blueberry speckled pancakes in her direction. "Did you forget that you sat down in Alaric's spot?" He questions with a raised brow not even bothering to look at the row of mugs he's filling with coffee. "Those are his pancakes and I distinctly remember him asking for plain pancakes and bacon... which I see you've eaten."

After replacing Alaric's vanished bacon he takes orders from the rest of them and it turns out that her family and friends are quite demanding and have some odd requests for their breakfasts. Her father however looks unfazed as he gets orders of OJ with a splash of blood, almost raw bacon and an order of a ten egg-white omelette, not to mention her brothers and her own orders of miniature chocolate chip pancakes and caramelized bacon.

The best part of the breakfast turns out to be because of Caroline innocently asking... "How do you do it mister G?"

Her father chuckles mischievously before answering. "My dear, it's all in the genes us Gilbert men are graced with."

Jeremy snorts and rolls his big brown eyes muttering. "Not all of us."

John smirks and winks after a very cryptic. "I just haven't taught you yet son."

And there it is; the very best part when her sweet baby brother grins brilliantly as her father gives him a meaningful shoulder squeeze. After that it's all laughter and good eating, but unfortunately no Damon what so ever.

When it's time to go Tyler hops in his truck, Jenna and Alaric offer to drive Bonnie home and her father demands that Caroline come and stay with them until they figure out what to do with her mother. After some initial reluctance Caroline gives in with a shy smile and a not nearly quiet enough whisper that... "Mister G's pretty great." … which reminds her that although both of her BFF's parents are alive neither of them seem to give a shit and she thinks that just might be worse.

Her father might be a royal jackass at times, but then again she can be a real queen bitch so... maybe she gets it from him and it's not such a bad thing after all. He screwed up not coming for them right away and is that really so bad?

"Why didn't you come take care of us after the accident?" The question slips out before she has time to think too much and chicken out of the confrontation all together.

With a sad sigh he glances at her briefly as he drives them. "I couldn't risk bringing you into this supernatural mess; either of you. I've been knee deep in this world for longer than you've been alive Elena and I didn't want to be the one to bring the two of you into it." He sighs again. "It's no accident that Isobel started to study this world or that she had Damon turn her. It's a thick and tangled web that I'm not sure I'll ever be able to untangle."

Maybe he's not so bad. With the beginnings of a small smile the brunette asks. "So it's because you care?" She says sounding rather hopeful and she notices that her brother has leaned forward in his seat and is eagerly awaiting an answer.

Her father smiles in a warm affectionate way that makes him look more like her brother than usual. "I stayed away because I love you and Jeremy."

Her brothers expression instantly mirrors her fathers and she's pretty sure hers does as well.

There's a loud sniffle. "I'm sorry." Caroline says sheepishly when all eyes turn to her as she wipes her eyes. "It's just so sweet." She adds just as they pull up into the driveway.

She's right though, it is all really sweet and her dad staying away is suddenly one of the nicest things he's ever done.

Not long after they've settled in the living-room talking and watching a movie no one's actually watching, Jenna and Alaric arrive and the Gilbert household is suddenly filled with life once more. The rest of the day is blissfully uneventful and on the verge of becoming boring. There being three _responsible_ adults residing under the same roof the three under-aged teens are sent off early to bed with promises of school in the morning. It turns out that being sent off to bed by a stern parental figure is pretty freaking fantastic... at least that's what the three broadly grinning teenagers seem to think as they settle in for the night.

Come morning there's a huge fight over the bathrooms and hot water that ends with a growling Jenna supplying a timer and sending two of them down for breakfast... sternishly. Just like the day before her dad is busy in the kitchen as everyone else rushes around. It all goes just dandy until Alaric almost has a breakdown trying to hurry Caroline up so the four of them wont be late to school. The whole thing is quite humorous.

School on the other hand is awkward at best. The three of them plus Bonnie, Stefan and Tyler have become the six students with the worst attendance records and that seems to have spurred on endless rumours and a severe decline of their collective status on the social pyramid. They've been deemed _the bad crowd_... there are whispers that they are cursed and considering all the death and mystery surrounding the tight-knit group, she isn't at all shocked... and she wouldn't be that surprised if they **actually** are cursed.

Matt avoids them like the plague and Stefan shines with his absence. None of it matters though. The five of them are family now, bound by something far stronger than blood... love and the knowledge that each of them would give their life for the other four.

The groups surrogate father is waiting for them in the parking lot after final bell. The same three that came with him pile into his car after Tyler's promise of giving Bonnie a ride home and making sure she gets all the way into her house... Klaus is still after all on the loose.

It's as they drive through the neighbourhood where Alaric resides that she's reminded of the promise she made to her mirror image. "We need to stop by your apartment." She says casually yet the three others in the car still look utterly startled. "I need to ask Katherine something." She says when they just keep staring at her.

Oddly enough none of them argue with her and Alaric simply pulls up to his apartment building and the three of them trail after her upstairs... albeit a bit fidgety, but they do so all the same.

The door is once again unlocked as she hesitantly pushes it open and what she finds inside isn't at all what she expected. Katherine is slumped on the floor with a vacant expression as seemingly endless tears stream down her face. Her hair is a tangled mess and she isn't wearing any make-up, but then again she has dried blood smears on her skin and clothes.

She sniffles pathetically once before she focuses her eyes on the four figures standing in the doorway. "He killed him." She says in a hoarse voice tainted with grief.

Her identical ancestress is scaring the crap out of her, but still she inches towards her. "Who?" She questions softly hoping the vampiress wont snap.

Her face contorts and a painfilled sob escapes her. "He killed Elijah." She answers brokenly once she manages to control her voice once again. "Klaus killed him and took him from me." She says and suddenly it's so obvious that his feelings for her centuries older twin were indeed answered in full.

She crouches down and cranes her neck to be able to meet the eyes she so often finds in her own mirror. "He can't be completely killed." She says softly as she blinks back the beginnings of her own tears. "Maybe we can find him. Lets just try and focus on getting you out of here first."

"What exactly did he say to force you to stay here?" Caroline thankfully asks from the other side of the threshold.

She tries to clear her throat, but her voice still comes out raspy. "I can't leave unless he tells me too."

Jeremy saunters lazily into the room. "OK then lets go." He says offering the both of them a hand to stand up.

"I can't." She says sniffling and looking so very human as she takes his offered hand and allows him to pull her to her feet.

He snorts and turns his back toward her. "Hop on." When she doesn't comply he turns back to the copy of his big sister that's drained him more than once. "You may not be able to **leave** unless he says so, but I can **remove** you from this place without a worry." And that seems to be it.

She hops onto his back and he walks out the door and that's that apparently, but just in case he carries her all the way down to the awaiting car. The whole thing is so disturbingly simple that she sort of feels stupid for not thinking of it the other day when she came for a _visit_. BUT then hasn't everything been just that; far simpler than it seems. They've obviously been over complicating everything and not been seeing the forest for the trees so to speak.

If Elijah was just some missing guy and not an Original they would just... "Trace his phone." She apparently says out loud because all eyes are on her as Alaric pulls up into the Salvatore's driveway. "We trace his phone and check it out. It's worth a shot, right?" She elaborates since the other four with her obviously had no clue what she was rambling about before.

After the other three have exited the car, but not before the identical girls have, Katherine grabs her hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Thank you." She whispers clearly trying to hide her gratitude from prying ears and eyes.

She only gives a curt nod in response, there's just a little too much bad blood between them for her to fully be able to interact with the other girl. She may understand, but that doesn't mean she can ever fully forgive her for all the damage she's done.

oOo

"You have a problem." Katherine remarks as she makes a show of stepping over the threshold without an invitation. Well, that's just bloody brilliant one more fucking problem to take care of.

The never ending horror death match doesn't seem to be letting up any time soon, but what else can one expect from living in a supernatural sink hole? Maybe they have one of those hellmouths under the freaking high school here as well... that would just be his shitty luck, now wouldn't it?

"What the hell is _she_ doing here?" A half naked and thoroughly inebriated Damon bellows just as the lot of them make their way into the sitting room. This is _so_ not going to go well.

With a heavy sigh and quite a bit of jealousy... that should be him half naked and drunk out of his mind... he approaches his drinking buddy and decides to stay the hell out of this one as he flops tiredly down on one of the plush couches by the fireplace.

Elena the little troublemaker and heartbreaker hurries to the raven haired vampire in an attempt to placate the belligerently drunken boy.

"Sorry, it's my fault." She says smiling sheepishly. "I didn't know where else to take her." She adds cleverly taking one of his hands in hers... she better not be screwing with his head on purpose.

The guy may be a first rate dick at times, but he doesn't deserve to have another woman break his heart and yank him around by the balls... especially now that yet another one of his girlfriends has been brutally murdered within the span of a year... well, crap it's not even been a fucking school year.

The blue eyed vampire scowls and sways slightly where he stands... damn Jenna for volunteering him to be the designated driver... oh, fuck this freak show... one of the little ones can surely manage to drive. He quickly snatches a tumbler and fills it to the brim with some _very_ expensive bourbon while the owner and the resident of the house have some sort of staring match.

He's tuned out the squabbling now that he's sipping at the delicious amber elixir, but he is following the show quite intently and there is _something_... something has changed. Did Elena just... no, no way... he must be imagining things. There is just no way that his innocent slightly suicidal little sort of stepdaughter just copped a feel of the drunken mess of a man, that just happens to be his best friend, while arguing with him. No wait! She totally just did it again and he's too fucking drunk to even notice. Poor love sick bastard.

Apparently he's chuckling out loud and someone just asked him a question because all eyes are on him and they're looking very expectant. "OK, enough." He finally musters up deciding that it's probably best to pretend that he's actually in the loop. "Katherine go fuck off and find yourself a vacant room and don't come out until tomorrow when we start looking for Elijah. Kiddies take my keys and get yourselves home. Jeremy you're homework is to somehow track Elijah's phone AND Damon sit down and I'll get you a refill. We have some serious drinking to get done." He rattles off at the stupidly gawking group as he tosses his car keys to cute little Caroline.

Predictably one of the identical brunettes opens her mouth and is about to speak, but doesn't get a word out because he has put his stern teacher face on and is holding up a finger in warning.

"Elena, you have some _business_ to take care of _first,_ don't you?" He asks looking pointedly at her hand that is splayed over bare abs dangerously close to the heartbroken boys crotch... who is blissfully ignorant of that fact.

His almost stepdaughter looks properly chastised as her cheeks turn bright red and she discretely tries to withdraw her hand. Damon may not need physical protection, but he does need emotional protection and unless she can prove that she's not just yanking him around for fun... he's not about to let her that near his friend... almost daughter or not.

He's quite surprised when **all** of them do as they've just been told... and relieved that there's finally a bit of silence.

"Refill." The drunken vampire mutters shoving his tumbler in the other man's face almost crashing it into his nose.

He fills the crystal tumbler to the brim and hands it back. "Here's to getting the fuck out of this death trap."

oOo

**AN:** I hadn't actually planned to make Alaric such a bitter drunkard... he did that all on his own. Share some love and hit me with a review.


	9. breaking up and bringing back balance

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:**** Just a little warning; Elena's in a bit of an odd mood this morning... which might have been caused by my self-inflicted sleep deprivation. I was going slightly insane from no writing. **

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**breaking up and bringing back balance**

oOo

The next morning as the lot of them once again skip school in order to make up yet another battle plan at the boardinghouse, she can barely get herself to look Alaric in the eyes. It wasn't until he pointed out in front of EVERYONE that she realized that she was actually openly groping a very inebriated Damon. What the hell is wrong with her?

Sure the guy is sex on legs... all lean muscle rippling under a silky sheet of delicious mouthwatering milky white skin... oh, and those deep twin pools of clear winter sky just made to drown and loose oneself in... not to mention the sinful perfection of his every movement, even when he's so drunk he can barely stand... **but** he's also grieving his late _girlfriend_ and she's supposed to be his friend and not some creepy leech trying to take advantage of him. GOOD GOD, she's so far beyond embarrassed... and what's with the wandering hands? There is something seriously wrong with her libido...

… and well crap she'd totally repressed the fact that she _needs _to actually break up with the suddenly very irritating other brother... she's so fucked up that it isn't even slightly funny any more... actually it's kind of disturbingly hilarious.

"Elena, what's with the evil deranged laughter?" Caroline asks looking kind of creeped out as she warily gives her childhood friend the once over.

She sighs and rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands feeling utterly embarrassed. "Oh, just practising my..."

"... Katherine impersonation. Bravo!" A velvety smooth voice cuts her off with faux enthusiasm that is accompanied by a slow clap that echoes throughout the house. "Impressive. Now you just need a skank-over and no one'll know the difference." He snarks clearly intending to rile the identical brunettes up... and wanting it to cut deeply.

But with the odd mood she's in, she stops rubbing her tired eyes to snap them to meet his. Biting her lower lip she pretends to be thinking about it. In a few swift moves she fluffs her hair, pulls her shirt further down to reveal more creamy olive skin before she rather raunchily affixes her breast in her bra to enhance her cleavage.

Striking her best bitch pose she clears her throat. "I'm ready for my close-up." She purrs mimicking and exaggerating her ancestors drawl.

The two others eyebrows shoot up in confusion or perhaps concern, but more importantly said person she's impersonating appears next to her grinning wickedly. "You _are_ delicious." She purrs back in the very same manner. "BUT you'll never fool anyone wearing **those** shoes" She continues pointing at her scuffed old Chucks.

The two identical girls giggle making the two other vampires look decidedly alarmed. She's lost it completely.

"I need a drink." The raven haired hottie declares... wait... OK... fine... whatever... he's a hottie... He turns and appears suddenly in the doorway of the living-room striding determinately towards the liquor cart.

Her trampy double grins wickedly at both girls. "It's just too easy." She confides and reluctantly she has to agree that it's always been too easy to jolt the older Salvatore off centre. "Lighten up you two." The oldest of the three chides at the other two; one blond and huffing, the other brown eyed and frowning. That damned buzzing in the back of her mind is back.

Literally shaking her head to rid herself of her frown, she lets out a long shaky breath. "Not yet." She declares spotting the younger of the two vamipric brothers. "Caroline can you stay within hearing range?" She asks, catching herself off guard. It seems her subconscious is intent on keeping her safe she realizes as pain from phantom bruises on her arm make themselves known.

"Sure." The blue eyed vampiress replies eyeing her friend curiously, but knowing better than to ask any further questions.

Surprisingly her ancestor gives her shoulder a light supportive squeeze. "Good luck." She says simply before disappearing in a blur of long ebony curls.

"A word Stefan." She says in a normal voice as she starts for the library knowing he can hear her despite being on the other side of the room.

The pained crystalline gaze that follows her every movement does NOT escape her... she's going to take care of him just like she promised. First things first though.

The doe eyed beauty turns towards her... whatever it is that he is to her now and stops him from getting too close for comfort by raising a hand to stop him. "I can't do this any more." She informs him with curt softness. "I can't see **it** Stefan. I can't see _us_ going anywhere and I think it's time we stop deluding ourselves by thinking this..." She gestures vaguely between them. "... is in any way a healthy relationship."

He starts talking and although she can **hear** all the endless words coming out of his mouth she doesn't seem to be able to actually **listen** to what he has to say. It's almost disturbing, but she's decided and there is nothing he could possibly say or do to make her resolve falter.

She can't help the displeased scowl and the single cocked eyebrow her features seem determined to wear as she watches the tears start to trickle down her now ex's handsome face. Isn't _she_ supposed to be the angsty hormonal teenager and _he_ the century and a half year old ruthless vampire... what?

Ruthless; she lets the word roll around in her buzzing mind while she watches him crying and pleading the way he's done several times before. His caring show, although saddening, does not have the same effect as it usually does. It's kind of irritating her that he's now having the emotional breakdown she expected him to have before instead of not making much effort to keep her alive. She kind of wants to slap the sobbing mess in front of her.

She slaps him.

"Get a fucking grip." The angry teenager with no self restraint spits at her once lover. "I can't deal with this shit." She huffs as he gawks at her stupidly. "There's no way you didn't see this coming and **this**, us breaking up, is a _minor inconvenience_ in comparison to the shit that's been going on... is **still**going on." She finishes pointedly and now it's quite obvious that her bitch of a mirror image is indeed her ancestor.

"It's Damon, isn't it?" The green eyed mess of a vampire predictably hisses back.

Rolling her eyes at the accusation she crosses her slender arms over her chest. "No, it's you. I deserve more." She spits at him surprising herself by what she just said and even more when she hears a clear note of disgust in her own voice. Who the hell is she?

Unfortunately she isn't quite as surprised when he looses it completely... well actually it's fortunate that she isn't since she barely manages to slide out of his path and dart towards the door shrieking loudly.

Three things happen in rapid succession. One; the door to the library slams open against a nearby wall sending a small daguerreotype sailing to the floor where it shatters. Two; a light and a dark blur enter the room and chaos ensues. Three; Stefan is being forcefully restrained by Caroline... and Katherine?

The two gorgeous vampiresses are holding him securely as he hisses at them through his unsheathed pearlies. That is, until Katherine is squeezing his throat so hard that he can no longer exhale.

She watches in silent fascination as the two haul the furiously struggling boy out of the room and towards the cellar without another word. "That went well." She mutters sarcastically to herself as she tries to understand what the hell happened to the boy she thought she loved.

"Again." A welcome voice rumbles from the doorway. "But this time emphasize _that_ more. It'll make it sound even more sarcastic.

Chuckling in relief she rolls her big brown eyes before she settles them on the raven haired boy sipping bourbon in the doorway. She clears her throat theatrically as the buzz in the back of her mind roars violently to life. "_That_ went well." She repeats as she tries to mimic the familiar and fluid movement pattern of the boy intently observing her with a delighted smirk.

"Much better, but you look kind of drunk." He drawls before taking another sip from his tumbler.

The now giddy teen giggles delightedly as she assumes she was pretty darn spot on with her impersonation. Her could-have-been stepfather appears behind Damon with a warning look on his face.

Smiling sheepishly and avoiding the clearly hung over man's eyes she swallows her giggles. "It's taken care of." She informs as she makes her way towards the duo.

The lighter of the two in the doorway drapes an arm over her shoulders and pulls her to his side in a very comforting and fatherly manner. "Good. If there's anything..." He trails off and there's nothing more that needs to be said. The man was... **is** willing to die fighting to keep her alive.

"I know." She says leaning farther into his comforting arms. "Thank you. You know it goes both ways, right?" Figuring she needs to actually tell Alaric that at least once she cranes her neck to catch his gaze to make sure he knows that she really means it. He is on her list of loved ones after all.

He nods and gives the top of her head a firm kiss before he strolls off. "Let's start cracking kiddies." He then says loudly in his best teacher voice to try to get things going.

It doesn't take long for the lot of them to decide that they'll just play it by ear and that all non-supernatural beings will be staying put at the boardinghouse to deal with its two unwilling residents... where they're supposedly out of harms way.

"I agree wholeheartedly. Only supernatural beings go on this excursion." The still living doppelgänger agrees far to quickly and innocently... but luckily only one person seems to suspect her of foul play.

Her undead double hides an amused smirk behind a slender hand as she hums in agreement.

"That's settled then. I better get Liz something to eat." The oldest Gilbert in the room says with clear relief as he turns and makes his way towards the kitchen.

Alaric shrugs and tosses his keys to the raven haired vampire that bares no trace of a hangover. "I'll trade you slayer gear for a bottle of your finest." He says as he starts backing towards the sitting room. "I'm probably fired anyway." He mutters as soon as he gets a nod from the vampire.

"Shotgun!" The straight haired brunette exclaims as she puts said hair up into a high ponytail.

Her brother huffs and crosses his arms over is broad chest. "What the hell?"

"Doppelgänger." She states simply pointing at herself while wearing a disturbingly smug grin. "Magic potion ingredient." She adds waggling her eyebrows... she really _is _off her rocker today.

"There isn't room." Bonnie says hesitantly as she tries to get some sort of aid from the other four preternatural beings. So much for acceptance.

The mutt clears his throat awkwardly after he strangely enough shoots the only undead boy a quick questioning glance. "My truck seats six." He says once he gets the tiniest of nods from the blue eyed boy.

oOo

The drive will be a long one and they've barely gotten half way towards the coordinates Jeremy gave them... the boy really has filled out quite a bit and gotten quite handsome... She's relieved that her bestest friend in the whole wide world gave up her claim on the front seat in order for the blonde vampiress to avoid sitting next to her murderer.

Flipping down the little visor she pretends to check her immaculate make-up for flaws. What she's actually studying quite intently are the three dark haired persons in the back. Elena's fallen asleep and her head is resting at a decidedly uncomfortable angle against Damon's shoulder. Her cocky maker seems to be as uncomfortable as the angle of the poor girls neck. It's kind of funny that he doesn't seem to know _what_ to do.

To her utter surprise she sees her killer fish out a small pillow from god only knows where and thrust it at the highly uncomfortable boy who grimaces at her and forces the pillow back. They push the thing back and forth while hissing a each other... which is starting to make it quite hard to keep quiet... that is until Katherine bares fang and flicks a seething Damon on the nose as if he were a misbehaving puppy.

The pretty blonde quite successfully manages to suppress a bout of giggles as she nudges her other best friend to get her to look into the little vanity mirror. The cinnamon beauties eyes go round as saucers at the scene unfolding behind them.

Her once lover begrudgingly accepts the pillow and awkwardly inches it under the sleeping girls head. It's all very sweet in that same way she secretly remembers him to be capable of. If it weren't for the biting and the compelling then he'd rank quite highly on her boyfriend scale... hell, even with the biting he's fighting at the top. It's not like it wasn't ever pleasurable when he did it and they had a lot of fun... sometimes he'd even take the time to talk to her properly and help out with her home work... he's a really smart guy after all.

The curly haired doppelgänger rolls her eyes and huffs before she removes the pillow in a surprisingly gentle move. Strangely enough the other double sleeps through the whole ruckus.

With a warning glare she physically forces her pouting progeny to move his body so that it's angled towards the centre of the car before she places the pillow with Elena's head on it securely on his chest. The sleeping brunette instinctively snuggles further into him and lets out a very content sigh as she curls her legs up onto her identical ancestress lap. Apparently, she doesn't mind the littlest bit either.

With a bitter-sweet smile he obviously doesn't know that he's wearing, her secretly sweet maker tenderly brushes a stray tendril of ebony hair away from the gorgeous girls face before bestowing the crown of her head with the feather lightest of kisses. All three girls spying on the pairs tender moment silently aww as they pretend not to be as affected by the two as they are. Team Damon FTW!

She can't help but wish that things were the way they appear right at that moment. All of them a big sappy full of love family. Her very best friend and maker all heart shaped candies for each other. His maker being mother hen to the lot of them and her other best friend an all accepting and open-minded hippy wiccan... while her and her teen wolf indulge in their star crossed puppy love.

Her big blue eyes that had unfocused as she dreamt flick back up to steal one more glance. Her wonderful friend is enveloped in her enamoured sires strong arms who seems to have drifted off as well now that the love of his life is where she belongs.

The brunettes murderous double has draped her discarded jacket over her suicidal descendant and seems to be having some sort of difficulty unlacing the younger girls well worn shoes. The scene unfolding is disturbingly sweet and she can't fight the urge to snap a picture... which she does... in vamp speed.

The slumbering girl cracks open an eye after the flash of light and stares straight at her pretty blonde friend through the small mirror. She does **not** seem one bit tired what so ever and looks like a big ol' faker. The hypothesis is confirmed when the girl smirks and gives a cheeky wink before going right back to pretending to be asleep.

That little...

The witch grabs the vampiress pale hand and gives it a small squeeze. "Leave it." She mouths glancing meaningfully towards the back-seat.

What the HELL is going on?

"She's back." She then says out loud, but keeping her voice low and soft as if they had to mind the fake sleeping beauty in the back.

To her surprise her pupp chuckles and shoots a quick glance at the two girls sitting next to him. "I know. Isn't it great." He says mischievously sporting a very toothy grin worthy of his canine status.

It hits her then that what's happened is that she's gotten her crazy fun loving wonderful bestest friend back. "Really?" She stage whispers as her eyes light up and a broad beaming smile slides over her flawless features.

"Babe if you just stop worrying so much about everyone you'll see it right away." Tyler says sliding his warm hand into hers and entwining their fingers. Her blinding smile turns goofy as her other suddenly less uptight friend rolls her hazel eyes.

Maybe she should make wishes more often.

oOo

**AN:** *throws heart shaped candies* There were some left over in Caroline's mind. Voice yourselves and review!


	10. assembled for assistance

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:** Finally! My long forced hiatus is finally at its end. I'm never taking on a workload like this one ever again. I'm not so sure about this chapter, but then I am a bit rusty and the way the show has been going... Delena sire bond, dead Kol and Jeremy, humanity less Elena and apparently Klaus will be a witches puppet and hybrids can procreate... things are just not going awesomely.

On the other hand you guys are beyond awesome!

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**assembled for assistance**

oOo

"_'Lena_." His velvety smooth voice whispers with sleep still evident in its soft rasp. "We're here." He continues giving the reluctantly awakening girls slender waist a small squeeze.

The beautiful brunette forces her large doe eyes to flutter open. "Where's here?" She questions not quite sure why she's being forced out of her raspberry flavoured dreams. "I had the most wonderful dream." She continues before he can answer her already forgotten inquiry.

"Let me guess." The raven haired boy starts dramatically which is bound to end with a lewd remark. "Yours truly was the main course." AND there it is.

It's true, but she better not inflate his already humongous ego. "Raspberries." She says still laying in his arms and not about to move from there any time soon.

"What?" He retorts looking adorably confused. God, he looks absolutely edible.

Smiling drowsily up at the cute boy she yawns. "The main course tasted like raspberries." She clarifies as she stretches her long limbs unknowingly reminding him of the kitten he so often calls her.

"Come on kitten. Everyone's waiting for us." He states making her frown and realize that they are indeed the last ones left.

"Don't call me that." She mutters sitting up as something bitter invades her every pore. She may get _her_, but she doesn't appreciate being dubbed her mini-me.

She hears him sigh bitterly as he withdraws his arms from around her leaving her feeling cold and unwanted. Damn him.

They're parked in front of a huge warehouse with a gigantic yellow sign that says THE ORIGINAL RENT-A-STORAGE in neat black block letters. "Is this a joke?" Tyler asks as he gestures at the distasteful sign.

"He's an arrogant prick." Her mirror image spits bitterly. "Check out the number."

Caroline crinkles her brow looking quite lost. "I don't get it." She mutters rereading the sign over and over.

Her ancestress turns away from the taunting sign seething with rage. "**NICK**-laus; is his full name." She grinds out through gritted teeth and the three other girls grimace as the two boys huff and curl their upper lips in disgust... it's almost as if they've secretly been practising the synchronization of the facial move.

That disappeared feeling in the pit of her stomach resurfaces and rolls around before tugging at invisible strings that seem to magically make her legs begin to move of their own accord. Her big doe eyes grow wider in alarm before a tranquil feeling settles over her making her feel as if she's on her way home.

It's blissful and fuzzy inside her bubble except for an incessant buzzing in the back of her mind that seems to be snaking its way into her heart with every step she leisurely takes. The buzz tugs and tickles and she can't help the giggles that merrily spill from her parted lips... she feels kind of drunk.

She thinks she might be swaying on her feet as tiny pebbles dig into the sensitive skin of her soles... isn't she wearing any shoes? The hazy girl giggles once more at the ludicrousness as she stumbles forward on shaky legs.

Someone's strong warm hand has wrapped around her slender wrist intensifying the feeling of home and love... **he**'s making sure she's alive.

Her lids flutter closed as the warm tingling feeling intensifies and spreads in small waves; claiming her whole. Humming she tries to get the hand to follow her as her feet keep moving, but she seems to be rooted to the spot.

"_Elena_." It's barely a whisper and she would have missed it had not the buzz tugged at her heart so violently at the sound.

"_'Lena_." There it is again... she forces her independent limbs to stop their journey momentarily to try and find the source of the faint whispers.

Blinking sluggishly she tries to get her large chocolate pools to focus their black centres. Once she manages her task she's rewarded with the sight of two crystalline lakes so deep she might be able to sink in them forever without ever reaching the bottom of their freezing depths. The breathtaking sight sends delightful shivers down her spine making her groan in appreciation.

"_Elena stop_." The velvety voice whispers sending a hot caress of air fanning over her face.

"_She's compelled_." Her own voice whispers, yet she's sure her dusky pink lips aren't moving.

Her limbs no longer care to be still and restart their halted journey and her belly tingles with tickling heat as it tugs her limbs in the _right_ direction. The warm hand is still lovingly clamped around her wrist as it without struggle follows along. Her vocal cords supply a tune for her to calmly hum, it's lovely... whatever it is.

There's a cold metal handle in her clenched fist and she's pushing it down repeatedly without anything happening, thankfully the hand keeping her company on her way home navigates her away from the uncomfortably cool steel and facilitates for her to go through the door previously hindering her path. She'll have to thank him properly once they've gotten all the way there.

A soft smile slides over her face as she feels the smooth lacquered wood beneath her slender fingers that only stop once she's found the right one. She's almost there. She remembers this; the soft yet prickly fabric against her skin and the slender hilt cocooned inside the haven of her palms and entwined fingers... the force it takes to remove...

The slender brunette stumbles back as the sound of metal hitting concrete echoes in the large room. Strong warm arms catch her from behind making sure that she never falls, but bursting the buzzing in her mind and heart into tiny little shards that embed themselves deeply into the very core of her being.

She pants as her head pounds incessantly and her joints seem to pulse with a sort of dull ache she's not familiar with. The brown eyed girl whimpers helplessly as her knees give out and she slumps back into a broad solid chest as the arms instantly encircle her waist... she can barely breath.

"Shh... s'alright _'Lena_, I've got you." A familiar velvety smooth voice murmurs into her ear letting her know that she's finally come home. "S'alright, I'm here." He murmurs again as he scoops her into his inviting arms where he cradles her limp body. "I'm here... s'alright. You're safe." He says and she knows without a doubt that he's right.

"Home." The weakened girl whimpers as she nuzzles into the comforting crook of his neck where she revels in the undiluted scent of him.

"Soon." He coos misunderstanding her completely, but she's in too much pain from the shards of him merging with her making her far too tired to correct him. "We'll go home soon." He says hugging her to him tightly before he lulls her into a dreamless slumber.

It's quickly becoming a pattern with the two of them; she falls apart only to wake up in the safety of his arms. She's sitting on his lap, her head securely tucked under his chin as he slowly rocks them from side to side.

"What happened?" She questions in a hoarse voice that instantly scrapes her tender throat from the inside.

"You led us to Elijah and then fainted." Her blonde best friend supplies bluntly crouching down to the brunettes eye-level.

"Oh." Is all she manages to say before the raven haired boy that's still rocking her slowly in his embrace shushes her and tries to get her back to sleep. She doesn't go back to sleep, but she also doesn't leave the confines of his comforting arms... she likes it there.

Time ticks by and day gives way to nigh and still nothing happens. The waiting is the worst part, there's too much time to mull things over. All the thoughts she's stuck a pin in, the emotions she's swept under the rug and the actions she's refused to analyse are suddenly swirling around in her mind, forcing her to face some hard and sometimes ugly truths.

She's not the good girl she thought she was, she's even been horrible at times... especially to _him_; not that he's any sort of saint himself, but then he never pretended to be that either... and she's not even half a cup of fun any more. She's back though and there's no putting her back in the box again.

Will he even like her now that the **real** Elena has resurfaced? Will any of them?

**Finally** they're all distracted by the almost comically loud inhale of air from the handsome Originals corps as he sits up with a start. "_Katarina_?" He chokes out as he exhales.

Her ancestress however is ridiculously enough trying to hide behind the much smaller witch. After a long beat filled with pregnant silence she finally nods timidly making her seem so very young and sweet... and human.

"What the hell did you do to Elena?" Surprisingly enough it's her blonde bestie that defies the heavy silence; breaking it with a steady voice filled with authority.

Taking his sweet time the previously comatose undead man rises smoothly to his feet and brushes off imaginary dust from his impeccable suit. "Made sure she'd come to free me." The dark haired Original answers evasively as if that answer actually explained anything which it might actually do, but only to him... if that.

Twirling the dagger previously lodged in the ancient vampires chest expertly Caroline shoots him her best glare. "It better be the only thing you did." She warns while the rest of them gawk in fascination over her courage... or possible insanity.

"Have you taught your daughter no manners?" The raised eyebrow and question are directed firmly at the raven haired vampire still slowly rocking the exhausted doppelgänger in his arms.

"My lesson plan is far more extensive than what my maker so _generously_ taught me, but I'm afraid manners aren't encouraged." The blue eyed boy answers back although it's clearly directed at her double and not the vampire inquiring.

"Manners will get you what compulsion will not." Elijah remarks offhandedly in a way that makes it clear that **that **is the end of this particular discussion. "You best be off children. Have a safe trip." He says shooing the lot of them out of the large storage unit.

She's thankful that Damon says nothing and just stands up with her cradled in his arms as if it were the most natural thing in the world... oddly enough, she's not wearing any shoes which she finds immediately upon him depositing her in the back seat of Tyler's truck.

The were, the blonde vampiress and the witch join her as the blue eyed boy saunters back inside with two large coolers filled with stolen blood. When he re-emerges a strangely deflated Katherine trails after him, stopping and hesitantly looking between the car and the large building.

The girl stands there looking so very unsure and torn. Unfortunately this she can as well very much relate to; wondering what decision is the right one... _who_ is the right one.

As if on autopilot the brunette slips on her shoes and saunters with determined strides towards her mirror image. They stand face to face for one very long beat before the younger of the two slips her arms around the others shoulders and squeezes her tightly to herself. She's the third person she does this for that at that very moment hadn't deserved the comfort she willingly gives.

It's not that she all of a sudden likes or even cares for her often evil ancestress, but there is good in her that is worth saving. There's still hope for her much like what she recognized in Damon... and as horrible as the very though is; she's truly thankful that the monstrous girl found the two brothers. As twisted as the whole situation is, she would most likely not be alive had it not been for the girl in front of her... even if the deed was inadvertent.

"You're so much like your mother." The vampiress murmurs into the others hair as she slips her own slender arms around her beautiful descendant.

She knows that she means her biological mother and she has an inkling that the statement was meant as a compliment. It's all too fresh in her mind though, watching her burn to death, so she releases the other and gives her arm a light squeeze before she turns and walks back to the car.

Just as she's about to open the door she turns back and locks gazes with the eyes that have never looked more like her own until that very moment. "Trust him." She says simply, not quite sure why she's so certain in her conviction.

She's rewarded with a soft knowing smile and a little wave. "Take care of our boy." The vampiress says and strangely enough she's sure that they're both thinking of the same boy.

"I'll make you a deal." She says grinning widely at her ancestress. "You take care of the one in there and I'll take care of the other one." She says inclining her head slightly towards the building behind her. She will of course either way, but that's not really the point of the deal they're making.

"Deal." The doe eyed vampiress says as she starts walking backwards towards the building with the previously implied man.

When she gets in the car it's obvious that the raven haired boy has misunderstood the conversation he'd clearly been eavesdropping on. His eyes have turned cold and his posture screams that he's about to snap any second now so... she ignores it.

She kicks off her tired old Chuck's and slides into the spot next to him. Gingerly she wraps her slender fingers around his wrist and drapes his arm over herself as she snuggles into his chest. Without a word she closes her eyes and curls her legs up as she ignores his stiff posture and reluctant limbs.

The other three in the vehicle seem to be in the same mind frame as the engine revs up and the radio is tuned to a station playing soft soothing music.

It takes almost half an hour until she feels him shift and relax as he pulls her closer and envelopes her in his strong welcoming arms. It only takes ten more minutes before his fingers are tangled in the silky strands of her long hair as he soothingly draws random patterns with his other hand on the exposed skin of her arm... she'll take such good care of him.

oOo

She tucks a wayward strawberry blonde strand of hair behind her ear as she studies the assembled crowd and wonders if she would have done things differently if she would have known what was truly going on. Most likely she would have gotten herself killed... much like Andie.

"I can't do this Elena." She hears Damon whisper brokenly standing only a few feet away. "It's all my..." He starts, but is immediately cut off.

"No." She hears her niece whisper back sternly as she grabs hold of his upper arms. "Klaus did this. Not you." She continues craning her neck as she tries to catch his gaze. "She was neither bitter or angry with you. She was brave and smart and she cared **so** much about you. Don't sully her memory by taking the blame for something you didn't do." She finishes softly once she's caught his reluctant gaze.

She knows Elena said it hadn't been her kissing Damon on their front porch, but she can't help but wonder if that was just one more lie. The way she's looking at him... the thing is she hadn't at all been surprised to find them there in a lip lock, but then again she'd been utterly clueless to what was going on.

She leans into Alaric pushing all their troubles to the back of her mind as she lets him reassure her that they're going to be fine despite the fact that they're sitting at one of her closest friends memorial service... because there will be no funeral fore there is no corps to put in a grave only a rusty bucket filled with ash sitting pitifully on Damon's bedside table. Elena never should have had to go through that. She's been such a horrible guardian... BUT she'll deal with all of that and so much more _tomorrow_.

oOo

**AN:** Idk about this chapter, but boy am I glad it's done and posted.

I don't know why, but Jenna was in no mood to share much of her thoughts and Elijah was being quite tight lipped as well. Remember my wonderful readers: reviews are love... and I'd write ten to you each because you're all just that awesomely awesome ;-)


	11. gemstones, garments and gourmet meals

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:**** I'm so sorry for the long wait RL got in the way as did a few malicious anon reviews.**

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**gemstones, garments and gourmet meals**

oOo

It's been oddly quiet for the past weeks. No supernatural crisis in sight and she isn't sure if that fact is making her nervous or if it's something entirely else, namely a certain blue eyed boy. He's been ignoring her and it's far more _bothersome_ than she could ever have imagined. She thinks her heart just might be breaking.

She's perusing the shops looking for something pretty to wear to graduation... thank goodness for the three very determined parental figures determined to help her get a GED and graduate by the end of the school year... but she's yet to find anything appealing.

For once she's actually on her own and although she's being ignored by a certain someone it feels quite amazing that she, for once, isn't surrounded by her _bodyguards_. It's then, while she's all alone with only her mind as her companion, that she finds it.

What it is, well, perfection is what the slender brunette finds. She stares at it for quite sometime through the murky glass counter top in the little vintage store that she's in. It's a place she's often in and she's **never** seen that divine piece of perfect jewellery in there before.

The small gold signet ring is of modest size and has a simple square piece of lapis lazuli that has a particularly beautiful pattern of gold flecks. The dark yet vivid blue of the stone will surely set off the ethereal hue of the eyes that refuse to even look at her any more.

"Would you like a better look at it?" The hippy chic owner of the store questions as she flips her long red hair over her shoulder.

She bites into her plump lip for a moment. "Yes, please." She answers not seeing the harm in having a better look at the beautiful thing even if _he_ seems to dislike the upgraded version of the old Elena.

It has a nice weight to it, she notes at first and then she notices the breathtaking filigree that is creeping up the sides and holding the small stone in place... reminding her of _his_ delicate and complicated yet strong personality. OH GAWD! He's all she can think about any more and it's killing her that he doesn't want anything to do with her any longer.

"I've got a guy that can fix that... if you'd like." The red head says effectively cutting off the slender girls panicked thoughts.

With raised eyebrows she looks up at the woman. "Fix what?" She questions, seeing as she finds the small ring to be one of the most gorgeous things she's ever seen.

"The engraving." She answers with a raised brow. "It's supposedly part of The Sempiternal Pair." The red head adds as if she's supposed to know what the heck that even means.

She reads it over and over again barely believing that the ring already dons the perfect inscription. "What's a sempiternal pair?" She questions while rolling the small gold ring between her fingers making the metal catch the rays streaming through the window.

The clerk smirks seemingly glad to have captured the doe eyed beauties attention. "**The Sempiternal Pair**: rings of undying love for endless days..." She informs before crinkling her forehead in deep thought. "...or perhaps it was endless love for undying days. I really can't remember, but they're supposedly magical." She adds chuckling a bit clearly finding it silly.

The pretty girl knows better though as she studies the small jewellery with new found appreciation and wide eyes. "Do you know anything else about the other one?" She asks knowing that she's getting at least half of the pair.

"Well, as it's a pair I assume the other is almost identical, but I know for a fact that the other one is for a woman. It has a similar inscription... something about love and the soul." She says scratching her head as she thinks. "Anyway, I have a guy who can remove the engraving and fix the bit of filigree that's loosened there on the side."

"No, the engraving is perfect, but..." She bites down hard on her plump lower lip feeling an idea form. "Can he make a filigree monogram over the stone?" She questions not wanting to risk ruining the spelled rock by engraving it.

"Sure, the guy's never gotten a task he couldn't handle." The red head says grinning goofily. "You'd think he was a magician or something." The brown eyed girl supposes that wouldn't be too improbable considering they seem to be living in a supernatural sink-hole.

Although her brother's the resident artist of the family, the gene is definitely from the Gilbert's. Pulling out a small notepad and pen she begins to draw from memory. "Is there any chance of tracking down the other one?" She questions the grinning woman.

"I could check with the guy I got it from. It's been a few years, but I think I still have his card." The hippy chic red head says as she begins to rummage around behind the counter clearly looking for said card. "Found it!" She adds triumphantly holding up a small business card with absolutely **nothing** on it.

The slender girl with olive skin looks at the other questioningly. "Does it have a number?" She asks hesitantly wondering if maybe the lady's crazy or if maybe she's been compelled.

"Yeah, right here." She says cheerily tapping the blank little card as she starts to dial and then proceeds to chatter happily into the receiver about the other half of the pair.

Nifty. Vampirism sure has its perks... she'll have to try that one some day.

She stops drawing abruptly wondering where the hell that came from... right... or just hold on a sec... nope, no panic what so ever. Glancing down she studies her little drawing realizing that it's done. A drawing meant for a ring that is a part of a pair; a ring she already knows who she's going to give it to... and the other she wants for herself.

"Sorry, he didn't know where it was." The woman says pulling her out of her musings. "He's a weird one though. Said the ring would find its rightful owner on its own." She gives a very unattractive snort laugh that makes the doe eyed girl want to cover her ears and frown.

So she found this one, so maybe _he_ is supposed to find the other to give to her... BUT he's avoiding her so that might not happen in this century or ever really.

She shrugs her slender shoulders. "Doesn't matter." She says nonchalantly as she rips out the page with her drawing and hands it to the very pleased clerk. "I'd like that in filigree on top of the stone."

The red head takes the paper and ring back and then the two of them hash out the details and the pretty brunette forks out the hefty sum... oh, but it's worth so much more. It'll make sure _he_ understands exactly how she feels about him and hopefully he'll accept it and leave his past in the past.

The rest of her shopping trip passes in a haze as thoughts of how, when, where and what to say when she gives him the precious object take over completely and before she knows it she's back home with several bags filled with only God knows what... she sure can't remember what's in them or even how she managed to carry all of them.

The slender girl struggles with her far too many shopping bags as she tries to get from her car and into her house with them all in one go. Prying the door to her room farther open with her foot she then proceeds to waddle into her room and drop EVERYTHING on the floor as she exhales a long sigh in relief.

"What d'ya have there?" A curious voice says startling her half to death and making her yelp.

She raises her earthy gaze and locks it on a pair of much missed perfectly clear blue eyes. "You're here!" She shouts gleefully, barely managing to restrain herself from jumping up and down while clapping like a complete idiot.

The raven haired boy gives her a strange look that makes her feel more than a little embarrassed about her joyful outburst. "Clearly." He drawls dismissively.

"Great!" Again; she shouts not managing to contain her overjoyed mood. "I need your help." She says grinning, but furrowing her brow as the undead boys face flashes with pained defeat before he manages to slide a nonchalant mask of mild amusement over it.

"Who's trying to kill you this time?" He questions with feigned exhaustion.

She chuckles at his antics as she rolls her big brown eyes at him. "Trying to decide what to wear to graduation is what's killing me." She says while trying to arrange her newly acquired goods so that she can close her bedroom door behind her.

"OK..." He says slowly shooting her another strange look. "... and you need my help with what?"

She shoots him an odd look of her own. "What to wear to graduation." The brunette repeats bending down and rummaging through the various bags trying to get some handle on what she's actually bought.

"Isn't that what your little girlie friend are for?" He asks bemusedly as he plops down on her bed and makes himself comfortable... fiddling with Teddy as he always does. She likes to pretend that he does it because he knows how important the ragged little bear is to her.

Shrugging her slender tanned shoulders she stuffs a few dresses into one of the bags. "Yeah, but you have better taste." She replies and she can see that the comment clearly pleased him just as much as it threw him off guard. "I'll be right back." She says to the rapaciously smirking vampire playing with a stuffed teddy-bear on her bed.

She emerges in an obscenely short red dress that she must not have even tried on before buying it. The beautiful brunette fidgets awkwardly knowing that her cheeks are already tinted crimson.

"No, next one." The boy on the bed utters dismissively with undercurrents of restrained jealousy.

Her dark brows draw together as she studies the angry looking boy. "Is it really that bad?" She asks feeling even more uncomfortable than before.

"Quite the opposite." He murmurs before pointing at the bathroom door. "Next."

She turns and does exactly what he says with bright red cheeks and a very pleased grin covering her lovely face.

They repeat the procedure several times and with each rejected garment the blue eyed boy seems to get more agitated which is not a good sign. She genuinely thought he'd have a bit of fun with her while she gave him a private show... of sorts.

Finally when she enters her bedroom clad in a modest little lavender number does he perk up. "Perfect." He breathes with awe and a bit of bitterness. "That's the one." The boy adds a bit louder as he shoots up off her bed and heads for the door.

"Really?" The doe eyed girl questions disbelievingly which causes the exiting boy to turn back towards her... and she's asking about so much more than just the dress she's wearing.

He lets his powder blue eyes trail up the length of her body, lingering at every drastic dip and curve as if he's trying to memorize the exact way she looks at that very moment. "Yeah." He confirms reverently. "Stefan's back to normal and out and about. See ya'round Gilbert." He says quietly, the lack of the usual spark in his eyes and of sexually charged double entendres slipping through his luscious lips leave the pretty girl slightly baffled.

A sudden feeling of dread washes over her as he turns his back on her and saunters down the hall. Somehow she just knows that if she lets him leave now, she wont be seeing him _ever_. Panic rises through her and the shards of him embedded in her feel like tiny claws digging deeply into her very being, urging her to go after what is rightfully hers... he just doesn't know it yet.

"Wait!" She shouts after him as he disappears down the stairs, but he doesn't seem to understand that it's **him** she's calling for. The claws viciously dig deeper, making it hard for her to breath as she stumbles after him as fast as her long legs can manage.

When she hears the front door slam shut she just about has a breakdown. He can't leave, it would destroy her. The claws start to tear at her insides making her bleed painfully as she sprints down the stairs and out of the house. The sensitive soles of her feet pay the price for her stupidity as pebbles and asphalt dig deeply into her skin, puncturing and scraping the delicate skin.

"Wait!" She shouts once more and it stops him dead in his tracks. "Stay." She pants stopping half a step away from him hoping that he understands what she's truly asking of him and praying to whatever deity may be listening that he will do as she asks.

He turns back towards her slowly, his beautiful blue eyes flicking over her face, taking in every nuance of her features. He just stands there silently studying her as if he doesn't know her at all.

Smiling hesitantly she takes that half a step towards him. "Stay." She pleads once more as her fingers itch to touch the beautiful boy standing before her... so she does. Hesitantly she wraps her slender fingers around one of his wrists and tugs gently on it.

His crystalline gaze flicks down to where she holds onto him and she realizes that she's holding her breath as she waits for him to make his decision.

oOo

She pops her head out the open front door finding who she was sent to look for. "Damon!" She shouts causing the slender brunette and her dear friend to turn to look at her questioningly. "John wants to know if you're staying for dinner." The tall blonde says realizing that she may just have interrupted a delicate moment.

"Yeah..." He starts and his gaze leaves the Sheriffs to lock with the gorgeous girls. "...I'm staying." He finishes and her daughters best friend turns towards her with a huge grin on her face as she tugs the raven haired boy after her.

The girl runs upstairs as the blue eyed vampire saunters by her and heads for the kitchen. She trails after her friend with about a million and one questions on the tip of her tongue which she bites. She hasn't _earned_ the right to be asking them... just yet.

"You need any help Jonny?" The vampire casually asks the blue eyed slayer slicing carrots which she finds _strange_ after learning that they'd both attempted to kill each other... with some success.

"Jeremy's making French onion soup as a starter. I'm doing a roast and vegetables so you're on desert duty." The eldest Gilbert in the room answers. "There are fresh strawberries in the fridge." He adds pointing at the appliance with the tip of the knife he's wielding.

The boy immediately slips out off his jacket and strolls around the kitchen pulling varying appliances and ingredients out of their designated places as if he lives there. She can't help but wonder just how many times the blue eyed vampire's been in this kitchen taking care of the humans residing in that particular home. No monster she's ever heard of would do that.

"Can I help?" She asks as little Elena Gilbert, that isn't so little any more, saunters into the kitchen wearing very short shorts and a top... with no bra. Good GOD!

The girl makes her way to the handsome boy and dips a finger into whatever it is that he's making and he playfully swats her hand while grumbling something she can't hear.

"You can help with this." John thankfully offers, handing her a grader and a block of cheese that she doesn't understand what part of the meal it's meant for, but never the less being thankful for being allowed to contribute... even though all sharp and potentially deadly objects are being kept well out of her reach.

She **will** earn their trust back stronger than it ever was before. The funny thing is that the first person who shows any sign of trust is the boy she actually killed.

"Excellent!" Said boy exclaims when he spots the tall blonde grading cheese. "Thanks." He adds smiling goofily at her before turning to follow her curious gaze that is firmly planted on the disturbingly beautiful couple that aren't actually a couple at all... which sort of baffles her considering how obvious their flirting is.

"Idiots." The boy mouths rolling his eyes and crinkling his nose cutely, clearly thinking the two are as adorable as she thinks they are, but not wanting to admit it. If only her sweet little Caroline could find a nice boy like the Gilbert kid to shower her with all the love she deserves and that she herself never figured out how to show her.

She gives a small secretive smile back to the easygoing boy freely sharing a secret with her. "It's adorable." She mouths back and he amusedly rolls his eyes at her.

"That's enough _cheese_." He says loudly; meaningfully and she can't help the girly giggle that escapes her and causes John to eye her strangely.

Yeah, she'll earn their trust back and it will all be so **very** worth it.

oOo

**AN:** Although Liz is an epically horrendous mother, I still kind of like her and want her to be on the debatably right side of things.

Remember reviews equal virtual cookies for all!


	12. unsuccessfully saying goodbye

**Disclaimer:** TVD belongs to whoever receives the royalties and that sure as hell isn't me. I just pretend while I'm writing.

**Summary:** It starts as the taste of him hits her tongue and before all is said and done, tears and blood have been spilled and lives have been lost... but most importantly none of them will ever be the same.

Elena's journey to realization that she's in love with the other brother. AU from the moment Damon forces his blood on Elena. Prequel to Unsuccessfully Saying Goodbye, but can stand alone.

**AN:**** This is it, the very last chapter so I hope you enjoy and maybe decide to read the sequel with the same title as this chapter. Thank you all for sticking with me through this strange little ride, it's been a helluva lot more fun with you guys around!**

oOo

**Unwillingly Succumbing to Truth**

oOo

**unsuccessfully saying goodbye**

oOo

She's being shaken gently by the shoulder. Her doe eyes flutter open and the world seems to pause as she looks into the endless depths of his impossibly clear blue eyes. Everything is so very clear in that moment; as crystal as the colour of his eyes. She smiles drowsily as waves of her memories flood her system and really, in that moment, it's all she can do.

"I'm leaving." He states nervously and that's her cue to get up and get ready to follow him to the ends of the earth and into the deepest recesses of hell if that's where he's going.

"OK." She says sitting up and stretching long tanned limbs tiredly because frankly she's still having a bit of trouble speaking. After all, this is the beginning of a new chapter; _their chapter_.

He gazes with glacial eyes at her longingly. "This is goodbye." He emphasises and she has to stop herself from smacking him hard for saying such a mean and spiteful thing. He can't just **leave her behind**.

She tosses her blankets aside and they spill to the floor in a puddle of soft down and cotton. "No." She says getting up and opening her well filled closet not wanting him to see how furious he's making her.

"No?" He questions her as she crouches down searching the floor of her closet in search of her favourite shoes. How is it possible that he's not getting that she can't... wont... doesn't want to be anywhere but with him?

"No." She echoes distractedly not finding much of anything in the dark closet. She stands up pulling dresses and shirts of their hangers... only the ones that have him looking at her in that longing and appreciative way, like she's the only woman in the world.

"I didn't want to leave before seeing you." He says sounding a bit irritated which makes little sense since he's the one trying to leave her and not the other way around. Well, he's not getting away that easily.

"OK." She says clenching her jaw trying to keep her cool and not start yelling profanities at him as she moves sluggishly over to her dresser. She did just wake up.

"OK." He repeats with raised brows as she angrily yanks her underwear drawer fully out of her dresser. She's just going to bring all of it. "Could you just stop and look at me?" He's says sounding exasperated which stops her dead in her tracks... GOD he can be such an idiot.

"Yes." She says as she turns towards him wide-eyed and questioning as she balances the drawer on her hip. His eyes bug out slightly as they ogle the silk, satin and lace threatening to spill to the floor in an erotic mess, making giggles gather and threaten to spill from her lips.

He shoots a funny look her way... unfortunately it's not funny ha-ha, but rather a funny suspicions of lunacy sort of look that effectively kills the giggles in her throat. "Are you OK?" He asks grimacing at her as if he's waiting for her to... she doesn't know what, but whatever it is, it's bad.

"Yes." She looks at him wondering what the hell has gotten into him all of a sudden.

He searches her eyes intently. "Have you been compelled?" He asks and the scales tip over to irritation at the sudden drop of his mental capacity.

She rolls her eyes and points at her vervain necklace. "No." She deadpans wondering if maybe he needs a good slap in the back of the head to kick-start his brain or something.

"No?" He inquires stupidly as if he's not only lost his mind, but also his hearing.

"_No_." She says with a glare and then unceremoniously dumps the contents of her underwear drawer into a duffel-bag. This isn't getting them anywhere and according to him they're leaving.

He swallows thickly and gives her one of those delicious looks of his that she isn't sure he's aware that he's doing. "What are you doing?" He asks warily and narrows his eyes.

"Packing." She says slowly as she pulls the most meaningful photos off her mirror in case they'll be gone for long.

"Packing?" He almost squeaks which makes the giggles start tickling the back of her throat once more. He's so adorable sometimes it just about kills her.

She turns to look at him with eyebrows raised trying her damnedest not to giggle at him... not with. How is he not getting this? "Packing." She restates and shoves the photos into her diary that she gingerly tucks into the duffel-bag.

He unnecessarily draws a breath. "Why?" He asks stupidly looking like the awkward teen she can't imagine him ever being.

She scoffs mockingly because, **seriously**, what the hell could she possibly be packing for if not to go with him? "Cleanliness." She deadpans as she grabs her makeup-bag, brush and deodorant.

"Are you going somewhere?" Again he spouts another dumb ass question that has an answer as clear as day.

She doesn't even bother looking at him to answer that one. "Yes." She's pulling out tops and pants and shoving them into her bag... it feels like she's forgetting something important though.

He rubs at his temples looking like he's getting a headache. Who knew vampires got those? "Where?"

She shrugs and attempts to close her now overstuffed duffel, after all she's not the one who decided that they were leaving in the middle of the night. "Wherever." She answers not caring where they go as long as they're together.

"Wherever? Can you _be_ more specific?" He mocks clearly irritated and rolls his eyes and suddenly all of it seems impossibly funny to her. He's SUCH an idiot!

She turns to look at him with an amused expression. "Wherever you're going." She clarifies hoping that he's finally getting it.

"You're going back to sleep." He says resolutely so apparently they'll be driving for a while so she better bring a pillow.

As if on cue she yawns. "OK." She picks her quilt up of the floor and folds it neatly so that she'll be able to carry it along with all the other stuff she needs to bring.

"Like I was saying. I'm leaving." He says gloomily which she's just going to ignore because he's being such a stubborn ass-hat and she's too tired to deal with it right now.

She tucks her quilt, pillow and teddy - mustn't forget him - under her arm and slips her bare feet into a pair of black and white classic high-top Chucks. "Ready." She smiles up at him drowsily wondering what adventures he's going to take her on.

He looks at her with a pain filled expression... as if he's dying. "You're staying; I'm leaving." He says slowly as though the words are physically torturous to utter.

She frowns and grabs her overstuffed duffel-bag. "No." She says firmly being careful not to show just how furious his reluctance to understand her is making her.

He chuckles awkwardly and rubs the back of his neck. "No?" Not this again.

"NO." She says leaning closer and articulating unnecessarily while glaring fiercely through a haze of fatigue. She's going and that's final!

"I'm _not_ coming back." He restates and she hadn't actually been expecting that, but she's made her choice and that's him.

She frowns a bit at the new information, maybe they can meet up with everyone somewhere else then. "OK." She says as her arms start to ache so she puts down her things at her unlaced Chuck clad feet.

"Goodbye." He says sadly swallowing thickly and she's just going to ignore that... her toothbrush! That's what she's forgetting. Morning breath is **so** not attractive.

She holds up a single slender finger. "No. Wait." She says before disappearing into the bathroom to retrieve the almost forgotten, but vital item. "OK. Ready." She says stuffing the slender purple thing into her purse once she returns.

"Ready?" He questions with knit brows and thankfully he's finally accepted that she's going with.

She narrows her eyes for a moment trying to think of anything else she might be forgetting. "Right." She says as she realizes that she better make sure the rest of them don't think she's been abducted... _again_. She removes her vervain necklace, no need to wear the damned thing any more, scribbles on a sticky note for Jeremy and grabs THE ring-box off her desk. "Just a sec." She says and disappears into the bathroom with the sticky note to leave it on the mirror for her wonderful baby brother to find.

She returns with her hair messily put up into a large black butterfly clip. He looks so warily apprehensive when she emerges out of the bathroom that she can't help but smile at how adorable he can be.

"Lets go." She says while picking up her discarded things once again. She doesn't miss the way his whole being lights up as she does so.

Then he looks hesitant. "What about Stefan?" He questions and she wonders if he still hasn't understood that it's _him_ that she's chosen.

She shrugs non-committally. "What about him?" She counters. Sure she cares about the other Salvatore and most likely always will, but he's just not **IT** for her... not like the raven haired boy so deeply embedded into her very being.

He shifts his weight uncomfortably. "He's not coming." So apparently he hasn't gotten it.

She shoots him an you-can't-be-this-thick look. "I know." She answers and he looks about ready to have a heart attack.

"Your family and friends?" He asks as soon as he seems to have recovered from his almost dying of shock.

"Will understand and be missed." She supplies easily knowing that they all understand, that although she doesn't want to leave them, she will never again veer from her beloved vampires side... _her_ beloved vampire... she really likes the sound of that.

"Why are _you_ leaving?" He questions and that must be it. Of course he understood that she was leaving with him, he just didn't understand _why_.

She chuckles knowingly. "You." She answers truthfully feeling a bit silly for not having understood what the fuss was about, but it's his own fault for deciding to do this in the middle of the night.

"Me?" He says as if it were the most ridiculous and unbelievable reason in the world. "Elaborate." He pleads so helplessly that she wants to reassure him.

She looks at him fondly. "You're leaving ergo..." She lets the sentence trail off wanting him to finish it so that she'll be sure he actually understands.

He frowns cutely at her looking like an angry little boy in very much need of a hug or two. "Ergo?" He asks with a cocked eyebrow and an irritated glare.

She bites back a smile seeing him look so infuriatingly adorable. "... ergo I leave..." She tilts her head to the side and smiles sweetly. "... with you." She adds, but he doesn't smile back he looks confused at best. She really likes him like this; cute and clueless.

"Why?" Again with that word, he's beginning to sound like a broken record.

She rolls her eyes while still smiling sweetly. "I need you." She answers as honestly as she possibly can without getting into declarations of undying love and forevers that might scare him away.

He huffs tiredly clearly having misunderstood her. "Danger's over. You're safe."

She tries to hand him her bag so that they can leave; so he'll stop doubting her. "I know." She says, but that's not the point.

His eyebrows shoot up to his hairline and his crystalline eyes sparkle. "Then why?" He says that damned word again.

Her mouth forms a silent oh realizing that she'll have to elaborate. "I need _you_, not them." She says matter-of-factly.

He sighs looking like he's misunderstood her yet again. "What do you need _me_ for?" He says and she's starting to wonder if he's trying to milk this whole thing to its limits.

"Everything." She looks at him with all the affection and undying love she has for him, trying to convey her wishes for their collective forever to him by sheer will.

He just stares at her, thankfully blinking every once in a while so that she knows he's still alive... well, undead.

She shoves her bag at him willing him to take it with her perfect twin pools of chocolate. "Lets go." She says and moves towards her bedroom door. Enough's enough.

He just stares dumbfoundedly and follows. Once they've made their way out and into his beloved Camaro he asks. "Everything what?"

She gives in to her impulses and kisses him passionately, the instant fire he conjures up within her catching her off guard and leaving her a bit breathless. "_Everything_." She purrs seductively and snuggles into his side where she knows she belongs.

He smiles softly and turns the ignition. "Everything." He echoes and drives off into the night and a future she can't wait to share with him.

oOo

**AN:** And there it is; the very last chapter of UST and the alternative intro to USG. Please let me know what you think of the fic, dear reader, even though you haven't reviewed before... it would mean the world to me if you do.


End file.
